Domestic Rows
by LGioLondon
Summary: During season 6. A Sam&Brooke story, also with Haley and Jamie. Just click and have a look ;
1. First fight and whatever

**DOMESTIC ROWS**

**Hi guys! Okay, so first : it seems obvious that I don't own OTH, insofar as I am not Mark Schwahn..What else do you need to know...Oh! This is my FIRST Fanfiction in english because you need to know that ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE AT ALL! So I am sorry for some mistakes in my writting..but I promise I'll do my best!**

**This story takes places during season 6. ****Hope you'll read it and like it! And please, REVIEW and tell me for any mistakes..Thanks!**

**Chapter 1 : " First fight and whatever"**

« Sam ! » exclaimed Brooke.

"What do you want ?" yells the teenager.

" I want you to change your attitude and to calm down !" Brooke firmly said.

However, Sam rolled her eyes, without really care about what the 23 woman said.

"Hey ! I'm here guys!" Jamie said, wanting to have some attention from the girls.

"Shut up dwarf." Sam answered back.

"Don't talk to us like that !" Cured Brooke, not really understanding what is wrong with her 15 years old foster daughter. Everything was okay until few days ago. Sam had started to act strangely, but the teen avoided any discussion with Brooke.

"Nah !" Jamie replied, sticking out his tongue, apparently annoyed by Sam's words.

" We don't ask you anything !" Sam angrily said to the poor 5 years old little man.

Brooke was fed up with Sam's bad attitude.

"Go to your room. Now!" Sam obeys (_sorry I don't know the past participate for this verb)_ Brooke's request. Actually, she was happy that Brooke told her to go to her room, because she really did want some space to think about what recently happenned.

Jamie, still upset, continued to shout at Sam, which irritated the young woman, so Brooke decided to put an end at what seems to be a domestic row.

"Jamie, sweety, I know you're upset but it's already complicated enough so please don't add anything, okay ?" Brooke gently said.

Sam heard what Brooke had just told to the little boy.

"This is not complicated. Let me explain you : you bother me, Jamie is getting on my nerves, and that it, it is quite simple, isn't it ?" Announced sarcastically the teenager.

"Sam, what's the matter, why are you like this ? Get out and come discuss with me, please." Brooke truly wishes Sam to open up more. Something is terribly wrong with her, but Brooke can't put her finger on what that thing is. Even if she tried so many times to tell Sam that she always can come to speak to her, she never come and it hurts Brooke.

"I don't want to talk to you! Leave-me alone!" yelled an angry girl.

"Alright then, we'll speak later, in the meantime, I'm going to bring Jamie back to his parents, you better be here and calm when I come back." Warned Brooke.

"Whatever."

**Okay, I know it's quite short but I wanted to know if people read it or not and most important, if people like it or not. I already have some next chapters, (maybe better than this one) so please if you are interresting in it, tell me! Many thanks! LGioLondon.**


	2. I'm hugging you, I miss you

Chapter 2 : "I'm hugging you, I miss you"

_**AN: This chapter is going to be much longer than the previous one. **_

_**(Thanks for reviewing!)**_

**Previously :**

"_Alright then, we'll speak later, in the meantime, I'm going to bring Jamie back to his parents, you better be here and calm when I come back." Warned Brooke. _

"_Whatever."_

**Later, after Brooke drop Jamie off at his parents' house.**

Brooke walked inside her house where a trouble teenager was waiting for her, well at least, she hoped for. Fortunately, San hadn't run away, but she was still upset and lock up in her room.

Brooke approached Sam's door, and knocked.

"So Sam can you tell me what's going on with you, I don't recognize you right now." Brooke said still in front of the wooden door.

"Quite normal, you never knew me." Sam muttered, behind the door.

"Sam please stop that, and get out of your room right now!" Brooke was determined to find out what was wrong with her foster daughter.

"Why? I don't have anything to talk to you about, so give me some space please!" angrily replied the teenager.

"You already have had enough space, so come, I want to see you." calmy said Brooke.

"Why ?" Sam wasn't willing to open up, and she tried to push Brooke until she would give up. But Brooke knew exactly what Sam was trying to do.

"Sam don't! And come!" sternly said Brooke.

Sam knew she shouldn't mess up with Brooke when she used this tone voice. Finally, she gave up.

"Jeez! Okay I'm right here!" said the girl, opening the door.

"Thank you." Said Brooke, moving forward the teen.

"What the hell are you doing Brooke ?" asked Sam, confused.

"I'm hugging you, I miss you."

"You're crazy, I don't leave your house."

"I know but you were so different latetly. Please, tell me, what's up?" a worried Brooke asked.

"Nothing at all." answered coldly the young girl. At this point, Sam was looking away, and Brooke noticed it.

"Sam, I know there is something which bothers you, what is it? You can talk to me honey." Brooke said with her motherly tone.

"Don't call me that." Sam sharply replied.

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

Brooke didn't want to argue with this, and decided to focus on the important thing.

"Come, sit." She said, showing with her head, the sofa.

"I'm fine! Just tired that it!" Sam'attempt to put an end to the conversation failed.

"Why are you tired?" asked Brooke concerned. _Did Sam haven't enough sleep? Did she have some nightmares? Why didn't she come straight to me? Oh my gosh...Is she tired of me? _The young woman thought.

"Sam, are you angry with me? Did I say something wrong? Or did I do something bad?

Sam's non-response made Brooke worried and guilty.

"...Sam?" Brooke asked again.

"It's not your fault, I'm just angry but not with you..so don't worry." reassured the teen.

"So with you are you angry honey?" asked the loving 23 years old woman.

"Don't." Said Sam, making a reference to nicknames Brooke used to her.

"Sorry." Responded a smiling Brooke.

"You aren't sorry, are you ?" continued Sam with her rhetoric question.

"Nope." Answered back Brooke, still smiling.

"Can I go back now?" asked the girl annoyed.

"No, you don't have answered my question. With who are you angry?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Sam could be so stubborn, and on the defensive sometimes...No, wait!_ most _of the time, but Brooke was persistent.

"Sam, I see you every day and you always look tired, sad, angry , and in pain, so I won't leave you alone as long as you will refuse to talk to me."

"Brooke stop please..I'm just exhausting right now, just leave me the hell alone!" the broken girl shouted, leaving the room and going straight ahead her bedroom, but Brooke held Sam back.

"Let go of my arm Brooke!"

"No. Look at me." However Sam didn't look at Brooke. Brooke tried again.

"Sam look at me!" This time Sam was looking at her, but the teen was angry. Angry because Brooke found out she wasn't fine. Angry because of her friends. Angry with her life.

"What?" asked Sam, trying to escape from her foster mother.

"Why are you like this? what happenned? And don't tell me "nothing", because I would not believe a word!"

Sam didn't know what to say, the only thing she managed to tell was "Please Brooke, just please..." This was hard for Brooke. She knew Sam was begging her to stop, but she couldn't, she had to be strong and ignored Sam's comment.

"I am sorry Sam, but I can't let you go right now." Said Brooke sincerely.

Sam was now, on the verge of a breakdown. "What do you want me to do Brooke? I told you I'm exhausting! I told you I don't want to talk to you! Do I have to beg for you to leave me alone? Because if that's the case, so Brooke I am begging now!"

"I told you, I can't. You're 15 years old and you seem to carry on your shoulders something to much heavy. I'm here to help you Sam with whatever it is so please just let me in!" said Brooke, moving her hands toward Sam's shoulders to face the young teen.

"You can't help me. You can't do anything. It is useless." Answered Sam, looking at her feet.

"Let me in, let me help you." Brooke truly wanted to help that girl, she loved her so much, she couldn't let her depress.

"Why? Why do you care? This is not your business Brooke, just stop it!" without a second left, Brooke answered back.

"Why do I care? I care because it's you ! And I'm sorry Sam but you leave with me, I am your foster mother, so of course this is my business!"

"No it's not! Being my foster mother doesn't mean you have a right on everything, you can't just turn up in my life and believe that everything is your business! Because it's not and never be yours! You're just curious! You aren't different from the others!"

Brooke couldn't help but feeling an overwhelming sense of powerlessness. The only thing she could say was "Sam, you're crying."

**Okay so here is my second chapter, soon there will be some Haley/Jamie/Brooke and Sam scenes. Please, tell me what do you think of it. Many thanks! **


	3. Would you mind go to bed ?

**Chapter 3 : Would you mind go to bed ?**

Previously

"_No it's not! Being my foster mother doesn't mean you have a right on everything, you can't just turn up in my life and believe that everything is your business! Because it's not and never be yours! You're just curious! You aren't different from the others!"_

Brooke couldn't help but feeling an overwhelming sense of powerlessness. The only thing she could say was "Sam, you're crying."

Sam didn't even realize she was actually crying. "I'm gonna sleep." Was all she said.

"Wait! I'm gonna sleep too." Announced Brooke

"Okay that's great.." sarcastically answered the teenager. "but you do know your bedroom isn't here, right?" added Sam, seeing that Brooke hadn't move yet.

"Yes I know that smart ass, but like you refuse to call this room your bedroom and this house your house too, I think I can sleep wherever I want in my house, including this bedroom."

"Okay, just let me grab my things and I'll let you in _your_ house."

"No, no, no. You are staying too."

"What?" asked Sam surprised.

"Hum hum." Brooke nodded. "You are my foster daughter, you are under my responsibilities so you are staying here, safe."

"I will sleep on the couch then." Told Sam without really knowing what Brooke was trying to do.

"No, no, no." Said once again Brooke. "You are sleeping in this room."

"But you already are going to sleep in this room." Said the teen confused.

"That's true." Mischievously smiled Brooke.

"Oh no,no,no! We're not.."

"Oh yes, yes, yes we are."

"Even not in your dreams!" said Sam, understanding what Brooke was trying to do.

"You don't have the choice actually. We are sleeping together Sam. But it mustn't be a big deal, remember you're very tired." Teased Brooke.

"I am tired but I don't want to sleep with you, in the same bed, just next to you, it is..."Sam paused. "No way."

Brooke laughed. "come on Sam I'm not asking you to do weird things."

"This is already a weird thing!" answered back Sam. "What do you say about me sleeping on the chair or on the floor and you in the bed?" Sam tried everything to escape from Brooke's idea.

"Even not in your dreams!" Brooke said, quoting Sam'previous answer.

"Well in my dreams you are not." Replied the young girl.

Brooke claimed to be hurt by Sam's words.

"This is just ridiculious Brooke. I prefer not sleeping at all!"

"Sam you are not going to sleep anywhere else."

"Why do you want me to sleep with you Brooke?"

"Because you've said you were tired so that's means you don't have enough sleep because you run away or something. So I want to correct it." Explained Brooke.

"You absolutly can't correct it." Sam announced without really paying attention of what she just have said.

"So you're just confessing you run away at night !" Brooke couldn't believe it. I mean, she knew Sam already did that, but she thought she had stopped!

"No! well...okay, am I grounded?" asked Sam in defeat.

"Let's say your punishment is to stay with me."

"Jeez, you really need someone to.."

"Samantha!"

"I have no choice, right?"

"Sam this is a _punishment_, of course you have no choice! Where do you think you're living?"

"Fine, I get it, but before going to bed, you have to respect some rules, okay?"

"Jeez Sam, you are just sleeping with me!"

"Brooke?"

"What?" naïvely answered Brooke.

"Shut up and say yes."

"Hum...deal. Now come, let's eat at Haley's."

"What?" exclaimed Sam.

"Oh yes I forgot, we are having diner at Haley's." Brooke explained, claiming this wasn't a big thing.

"Oh no,no,no! There is Jamie at Haley's!" a panicked Sam said, thinking about the fight she had earlier with Jamie.

"Quite normal, it's her son." Teased Brooke.

"You guys did it on purpose, right?"

"Hum..yes. Look, we both know how much Jamie loves you and how much you like him, so you are going to make some apologizes and get back each other together!"

"This is crap.." thought Sam aloud.

"Samantha! Language!" corrected Brooke.

**Okay, here is my third chapter, hope you liked it! The next one is going to be a bit funnier than the previous ones, hope you'll enjoy it! (Haley & Jamie include) and thanks for your reviews ! I should warn you, Sam's issue is a bit of a drama, so..**


	4. Apologies & Basketball part one

Chapter 4 : Apologies and Basketball part one

**Previously : **_**"**__Look, we both know how much Jamie loves you and how much you like him, so you are going to make some apologizes and get back each other together!" _

"_This is crap.." thought Sam aloud. _

"_Samantha! Language!" corrected Brooke._

AT HALEY'S

Sam and Brooke were in front of the Scott's house. They knocked at the door and waited.

"Oh hi guys! Please, come in." said Haley, opening the front door.

"Hi!" Both Sam and Brooke responded.

"Jamie come downstairs! Aunt Brooke and Sam are here!"she shouted.

"I don't want to see Sam!" an angry Jamie replied. He hadn't come to terms with the teen's words.

"Quite normal actually, she's very mean and says stupid things that she even not thinks at all and she has a gift to annoy some little boy and old women!...among other things." Said Sam loudly.

"You forget to say that she also is very sarcastic. And by the way thanks for the old women thing." completed Haley.

"Oh yeah that's right" said the teen. "I forgot about being sarcastic too!" cried Sam "and you're welcome." She responded to Haley.

"But you forget to say she is abble to fix her mistakes, and that she is my friend and that I am sorry for what I said!" Jamie said, coming down the stairs and rushed to his friend.

"I am sorry too buddy, I shouldn't have talked to you like that, it wasn't nice. Truce?" suggested Sam, placing her arms around Jamie's back.

"Truce!" replied an enthusiastic kid. "So Sam do you want to play with me at basketball ?"

"It depends on one thing" announced the teen. "do I have to let you win like I always do ?"

"Sam!" corrected Brooke.

"Sorry, I can't help myself...I really am an incorrigible person!" Sam joked. Then she and Jamie left to play.

"Wow _(waouh? I am sorry, I'm not sure of how to properly write it)_ the apologies came sooner than I thought." Brooke stated.

"Yeah...so Brooke, how are you?" asked Haley.

"I'm good, the company is quite good too, we have solved some problems lately, so this is a good thing. And Sam still driving me crazy so I guess it is a good sign too..but she hides something that haunts her and she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh, do you want me to try?" suggested Haley.

"Thanks Hales, but honnestly I don't think this will work..she is very determined." Sadly said Brooke.

"Well, if you need me, you know that I'm here." Brooke is a great friend and a marvelous godmother, and if Haley could be useful, she would do anything to help her, or Sam.

Brooke smiled. "Yes I know, thank you for that."

"No thank you for Sam. If you hadn't accept to take care of her, I don't know where she would be now, and we all will miss a precious person, and I'm not just saying that because she's my best student, but I observe her with Jamie and she is incredibly good with him. She always help him and protect him. I really like her, and it's thanks to you Brooke Davis. You are doing an amazing job with this girl, don't even doubt of it."

"Well if you hadn't disobey the school's rules, we never could find about Sam. So, although she is the most sarcastic person I know and the most exhausting girl I've never met, she is also the most important person in my life. And I really love her. It's a shame that she can't see it."

"Hey! That's not true! She knows you love her!" truly said Haley.

"So why is she so mysterious and rebellious with me? I don't think she trusts me Hales."

"She trusts you Brooke. She just had a trouble past, it's not that easy for her to completly let people in. Even her best friend doesn't know everything about her, because it's Sam's personality because she's modest with her feelings and you know that." Haley comforted her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just when you look in her eyes you can see all her pain and her sadness. I don't know what to do. Do I have to force her to talk or..I don't know Hales.." explained Brooke, with despairing eyes.

"Well if it's very that bad, I probably force her to talk to me but if it's not a big thing, just wait. She will explain you everything, when she will be ready for this. She knows she can come to you." Haley's word seemed to appease Brooke's fears. Suddenly, Jamie's voice became loud.

"Hey! That is unfair!" he yelled.

"Oh please tell me they aren't fighting again." Brooke commented.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is going to be a kind like this one actually (except it will be longer), I mean it will be a blend of humor and seriousness as well. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Apologies & Basketball part two

_**Thanks for your reviews! It feels good that people read my story. **_

**Chapter 5 : Apologies and Basketball part two **

**Previously : **_Suddenly, Jamie's voice became loud._

"_Hey! That is unfair!" he yelled._

"_Oh please tell me they aren't fighting again." Brooke commented._

"No, it is totally fair my friend! You've just lost little man, I win, that it." Sam said proudly.

"Okay, I want to get my revenge." Jamie has missed a three points shoot, therefore Sam won.

"Sorry buddy, but not tonight. Now we are going to join your mother and your crazy aunt and annoy them a little for fun." Sam told.

"Aunt Brooke is not crazy." Jamie claimed, defending his godmother.

"Oh yes she is." Sam announced.

"Hey! I heard you Sam !" Brooke shouted from the kitchen.

"Whoops! I guess you are not as old as I thought you were." The teenager teased.

Haley lets a laugh escape from her mouth, Brooke noticed it and didn't completely like it. "And you think it's funny!"

"Sorry Brooke, but her sarcastic remarks always make me laugh." By this time, Jamie and Sam came in the kitchen where the two adults were.

"So I'm old hum?" Brooke tried to put Sam in an awkward position, but the teen was quick at repartee.

"Oh, you're the one who says it."

"Never mind...So how was the game?" Brooke asked her nephew, changing the subject.

"Fine... but Sam wins." He answered, a bit disappointed.

"Of course I win, what did you expect?"

"Oh, let me introduce you Sam in all modesty." Brooke said, making fun of the teen.

"Well, that's me." Sam replied, putting her hand through her hair to emphasize what she just has said and for this reason, she made everybody laugh.

"So Sam, did you finish your essay ?" Haley asked. She really appreciated Sam's writing. She was good at it.

"Yes, I did" simply answered the girl.

"Lovely!" exclaimed Haley, clapping both hands in the air.

"Wow you're probably the first teacher I see being happy to mark copies." She stated.

"Well, not all the copies, but I like yours."

"Well, thanks." softly responded the 15 years old girl, obviously embarrassed by Haley's compliment. In the meantime, Jamie spotted something on Sam's body.

"Sam what did you do on your forearm?" everyone, including Sam looked at her forearm. The girl wasn't blushing anymore, she became pale, but she acted as if she didn't know.

"Hum...that's a good question actually, I don't have a clue."

"But it's quite big, how can't you remember ?" Jamie asked innoncently.

"I don't know what happened, I probably fell or something." Sam lied.

"But it looks more like a cut than a fall" Haley pointed out.

"Yes, maybe, it's been a long time so.." Sam managed to say.

Brooke was puzzled. She didn't know what to think of Sam's injury, she stared the deep cut in a daze.

LATER, DURING THE DINNER

"Oh! I forgot the spouns." Haley realized.

"Where are they ?"quickly asked Sam.

"In the kitchen, in the second drawer, thanks Sam." Haley was a bit surprised by Sam's eagerness but she appreciated her help.

"It's not a big thing.." responded the girl, leaving the place.

"I'm going to bring the dessert" announced quickly Brooke too.

"Okay..." Haley said, confused by Brooke and Sam's behavior.

(IN THE KITCHEN)

"Hey Sam, can I ask you one question?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, sure, what is it?"

"Well, before, I would like you to promise me to tell the truth."

"Okay..." Sam answered, a little bit worried.

"Are you cutting yourself Sam ?"

"What?"

"I would like you to answer, please."

"No, I don't! Why do you think I'm cutting myself ?" Sam couldn't believe Brooke. _How can she think that ? _ thought the teen.

"I don't. It's because of the mark on your forearm. We both know that you did not have this falling. So Sam what really happenned?" Brooke asked both relieved and concerned.

"I thought you've said you wanted me to answer one question Brooke, not two." Sam said, walking towards the kitchen door. She didn't want to think about her past as a foster kid right now.

"Sam, wait!" Brooke tempted to hold back the kid, but failed.

"They probably wonder what is taking us so long, we should go back now." Sam told, going through to the dining room.

"I've found the spouns." She announced, shaking them.

"Great!" Haley said when she saw the teen coming out from the kitchen. "Is Brooke lost ?" she joked.

"No, I'm just here! And with the dessert!" she said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed referring to the ice cream.

**Alright, here is chapter 5, please tell me for any requests or suggestions. In the following chapter there will be the Sam's bed rules thing. And yes, Sam is going to open up but not now, so I'm afraid you guys, have to be patient, I'll tell you more about the next chapters at the end of chapter 6, thanks! **


	6. End of dinner & bed rules

**Thank you may92 for your reviews ! (and the others of course!). Yes, I try to update as soon as I can. I already have chapter 7 and 8 finished. Now, I have to improve chapter 9, and work on the next chapters.**

**Chapter 6 : End of dinner & bed rules**

**Previously **: _"I've found the spouns." She announced, shaking them._

"_Great!" Haley said when she saw the teen coming out from the kitchen. "Is Brooke lost ?" she joked._

"_No, I'm just here! And with the dessert!" she said with a grin._

"_Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed referring to the ice cream._

(IN FRONT OF HALEY'S DOOR)

"Well thank you Hales for the dinner, it was delicious." Brooke said.

"Yeah, thanks for the night." Sam added.

"You're very welcome, it's been a pleasure to have both of you for company."

"Mom, can Sam stay here with us ? You can bring her back to aunt Brooke at the end of the week!" Jamie tried, not wanting his friend to leave.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea honey, Sam has school, you too and " Haley couldn't finish her sentence, she's been interrupted by her lovely 5 years old son.

"But just for one, no...three nights!" Jamie said enthusiastically, without really realizing his offer was a bit excessive.

"Sorry Jamie, but Sam is kind of grounded, so I'm afraid it isn't possible." Brooke told.

"Really? Is she?" Haley asked curiously, while Jamie was trying to find a solution to be abble to stay with the teen.

"And if I go at your house aunt Brooke and stay with Sam ?" Jamie suggested.

"That's an idea! At least I wouldn't have to sleep with you Brooke!" Sam exclaimed, ironically.

"What?" Haley was obviously confused by Sam's sentence.

"Let's say Sam's punishment is to stay home with me." Brooke explained.

"And to sleep with you." Haley added, gently teasing her friend.

"Yeah, this is not good, unfortunatly." Sam pointed out, unhappy.

"Well Brooke, Sam doesn't seem very excited about that." Haley continued.

"No, not really, but it doesn't matter. A punishment doesn't have to be pleasant." Brooke said.

"I prefer sleeping with Jamster." Sam mumbled.

"Well Jamie, if Sam still has good marks and if your aunt Brooke is okay with that, Sam could stay here and sleep with you one night." Haley offered.

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed.

"Can't wait.." Sam mutterred once again, claiming it didn't matter.

"Sam!" Brooke corrected.

"I'm just kidding! Relax Brooke." Sam defended.

"Let's talk about that later, now we have to go, because Sam has to explain me her bed rules or something." Brooke announced.

"What?" asked Haley, confused one more time.

"Hey stop that Brooke, you've said you'll follow them."

"Yes, I will my dear." Brooke joked and Sam rolled her eyes which amused Brooke.

" I'm curious about your rules Sam." Haley said.

"Too bad because I won't tell you, at least you want to sleep with me too." Sam teased.

"Hum..why not? I can be very curious sometimes.."

"You guys are impossible, do you know that?" Sam said sounding exasperated. Haley and Brooke shared a glance and smiled.

"Well, goodbye Hales" Brooke said before leaving.

"Bye, have a good night girls!" Haley teased.

"Ha ha very funny tutor-mom" Sam responded.

"That's Mrs Scott to you." The woman corrected.

"Whatever, goodnight ma'am and you too Mrs Scott's son." Sam spoke to Jamie.

"Goodnight aunt Brooke and you too Sam! Have good marks!" Jamie said, making everybody laugh. Then the two girls left the house.

(AT BROOKE'S)

"So, we're gonna change ourselves, and then I'm going to meet you in your room." Brooke informed.

"Sounds good to me." The teen replied.

Few minutes later, both of the girls were in Sam's bedroom. Brooke sat on the bed and Sam stood up in front of her.

"So, you've got all my attention. What are your rules?" The fashion designer asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"There are 5 rules. The first one is to not encroach on your buddy's pillow. The second one is to let some space in case you have the fidgets. Number 3: no glass on the bedside table, 4 : no medecines on it neither and to conclude, rule number 5 : no snoring." Sam quickly said.

" Jeez..." Brooke paused_. Where these rules come from_ ? _Where is she looking for all of this stuff ? Gosh! ...This girl can be so surprising and unpredictable sometimes... and not always in a good way unfortunately. _Brooke thought to herself. " These rules really make you feel more confortable ?" asked Brooke after her break.

"Yes, I guess." Sam responded, not much convinced.

"Okay. Now I listened to your rules, can we sleep ?" Brooke asked. The teen nodded, and the both of them slipped into bed.

After a while, Brooke couldn't help but asked : "Okay, let's say your rules number 1, 2 and 5 are understandable. But your other rules are quite schemer Sam."

Sam sighed "I thought you wanted to sleep Brooke and for your information, sleeping doesn't go along with talking."

"I know that smart ass. But you know, we can talk for a while and then sleep. So I would like you to answer my question : why the rules 3 and 4 ?" Brooke asked determined and a bit stubborn too.

"Brooke stop asking questions."the teen replied.

"This isn't in your rules buddy." Brooke teased.

"Why do you want to know that Brooke? It's not interesting." Sam said, starting to be annoyed.

"Well, it interests me." Brooke answered.

" You're so curious." She mumbled.

"Yeah you already told me that when you asked me why did I care for you and you were crying without seeing it. Why were you crying Sam ?" Brooke softly asked.

"It's none of your business Brooke." Her voice's tone was curt. The young girl moved her body so that her back was facing Brooke.

Brooke sighed. "Why can't you just trust me Sam? Am I that bad ?" Sam could hear the sadness in her foster mother's voice. Her aim wasn't to hurt her, Sam was just upset and she carried her sorrow over Brooke even if she knew it was unfair for her. _(I am sorry I'm not sure this sentence is correct but I hope you can understand)_

"It's not you the problem, it's me okay?" she reassured.

"So if I'm not, why don't you come and talk to me ?" Brooke asked, really wanted to know what was going on with Sam.

"I don't want to." The teen simply replied.

"But why?" Brooke tried once again.

"I don't know, I prefer taking all of this alone, that it." Sam said, remaining vague.

"What does it mean all of this?" Brooke was pushing Sam to open up but her attempt failed.

"Stuff." The teenager answered, shruging her shoulders.

Brooke sighed again. "I really wish one day you will be abble to trust me Sam, I really do."

Sam didn't want Brooke to feel bad, she loved her but she learnt to be careful with people, she's scared to let people in. "I trust you Brooke."

"Hum..not enough apparently." Brooke stated.

"It's just..I..it's not my thing to talk to people." Sam tried to reassure her foster mother.

"But it is just me Sam, I'm not all the people!" Brooke said, raising her voice.

"I know! But...I already tried to talk but it all went wrong!" Sam said, also raising her voice.

"I'm sorry about that Sam. But you never try with me. I'm not like your other foster families, and I wish you can see that." Truly said Brooke.

"I know you're not like them, but it's too hard and we never know Brooke! Sometimes we told you all is going to be okay, and then it's just like hell! You were just trapped!" Sam clumsily explained.

"I'm not going to trap you Sam, I just want to be here for you and help you with whatever it is. Give me my chance to show you that I'm not going to giving up on you." Brooke almost begged but Sam wasn't ready to talk, not yet.

"Goodnight." She said.

**Okay, this was my chapter 6, hope you like it! Fell free to review. **

**In the next chapters it will have a Brooke&Haley scene, a Sam&Haley scene too, also some Sam and Jamie bonding with funny parts, a Brooke&Sam talk about Sam's past as well, and Sam will finally open up and tell Brooke what's wrong with her! _(I will tell you more about it later, at the end of another chapter)_ Once she told her, Brooke will try to know more about Sam's past, and after these chapters, I have to find the rest! But I'm working on..Please tell me what do you think, many thanks!**


	7. Brooky snore

**Chapter 7 : Brooky-snore**

**Previously : **

"_I'm not going to trap you Sam, I just want to be here for you and help you with watever it is. Give me my chance to show you that I'm not going to giving up on you." Brooke almost begged but Sam wasn't ready to talk, not yet._

"_Goodnight." She said._

(THE NEXT MORNING : IN HALEY'S CLASS)

"Sam, can you stay at the end of the class please, I'd like to talk to you." Mrs Scott asked, and the teen nodded.

"Okay guys, before going out, next monday I want you to write an essay about the text we've just read. Write something complete, analyzed, and developped. Thanks. Have a nice week-end." Haley finished her sentence and the bell rang, then pupils left her class.

"So you wanted me to stay." Sam said, walking towards Haley's desk.

"Yeah, are you out of your punishment ? because you made an amazing job with the essay, and Jamie really wants to hang out with you this afternoon."

"Well, thanks for the essay and the Jamie's proposition but I think I'm still grounded so...you have to deal with Brooky-snore. Bye." Sam said leaving for her next class.

"Brooky-snore?" Haley whispered, once Sam left.

(LATER, IN BROOKE'S SHOP)

"Hi Brooke it's me." Haley announced.

"Oh hi Hales how are you?" Brooke asked.

"Fine . Or should I have called you Brooky-snore" Haley tried to make a joke but it didn't work.

"What? What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, not understanding her new nickname.

"I don't know, Sam called you that." Haley explained.

"That girl.." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Speaking about her, how was the night?"

"Well not so good as I thought but not bad too, so.."

"You wanted her to talk right?" Haley deduced.

"Yes, I guess she's not ready yet." Brooke said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Please tell me you are not grounded her because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"No, of course not, she just confessed she had run away several times lately so.."

"..." Haley's silence made Brooke uncomfortable."What?" she asked.

"No nothing...it's just maybe she doesn't want to talk to you because she is afraid of your reaction. I mean if you have grounded her because she admitted she had run away, she might be probably scared you'll ground her for the things she has done in the past." Haley tried to explain not wanting to hurt Brooke's feelings.

"I won't!" Brooke claimed.

"I know! But I'm not the one who needs to heard it." Haley informed.

"You're right."

"Can she hang out with Jamie this afternoon ? if she's out of problem of course." Haley asked, seizing the opportunity.

"Yeah but she can't stay at night, I have to have a chat with her." Brooke answered.

"No problem. Thanks!" Haley said way too much joyfully according to Brooke. "Am I dreaming or you're happy she can hang out with Jamie?"

"Yes I'm happy, because Jamie loves hanging out with her, and I don't have him in my way during that time."

"You are horrible!" Brooke said, emphasizing every syllable.

"Yeah I know.. What's more, I could know what she's going to write for her next essay, on monday." This last comment made Brooke smiled. "She's really good at it, isn't she?"

"Yes Brooke, you can be proud of her, she is really, really good at this." Haley said truthfully.

"Well, too bad that I can't see her talent." Brooke responded, shruging her shoulders.

"How come? I send back the copy." Haley replied, confused.

"Yes I know but she tears her copy once you send it back." She simply said.

"She what ?" Haley asked, obviously shocked by the new.

(AT HALEY'S)

The bell rang, Haley opened the door.

"Hi Sam!" she said.

"Hi..Again." the teen pointed out.

"Jamie, Sam's here!" Haley shouted."Come in." She offered, speaking to Sam. Then, without losing one second, Haley continued."So Brooke told me you threw your copies in the dustbin."

"Yeah..?" she answered, seeing no harm in what she did.

"And you think it's normal? Why are you doing that?" Haley asked a bit upset.

"Why should I keep them ? They are no use, and it takes up a lot of space." Sam explained.

"You're unbelievable! That's your work I mean you spent time on them and you have good marks! Don't you care about them?" Haley asked, hardly believing Sam was so detached with her work.

"Not at all." She truthfully answered.

"I should give them straight to Brooke." Haley concluded.

"Oh please no." The young girl begged.

"Why? Besides, she told me she wanted to read some." Haley informed.

"I know that but I don't want to."

"But you let me read them why don't you let Brooke?" Haley told.

"Jeez, are you kidding me ? You read them because you ask for us to write them! You're my english teacher, that's why you, unfortunatly, can see them."

"Oh, yes I forgot.." Haley mumbled, a bit disappointed.

"Sam!" Jamie exclaimed, excited to see his friend.

"Jamster!" Sam responded, imitating Jamie's intonation, which made the adult smiled.

"Do you want to play videos games with me ?" Jamie hastened to ask for fear of not having enough time to hang out with the teen.

"Actually, I have another idea...Can I take him out for a while ?" Sam asked Haley for permission.

"Hum...Yes, but where are you two going ?"

"Infact it is a surprise." The girl answered.

"Oh, okay, but not too long, right ?" Sam nodded. " Oh, and don't be in any trouble, do you understand ?" Haley gave Sam a threateningly look and the young girl nodded again.

"Yes sure, how about 4-5 oclock' ?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." Haley answered.

"Good. And you?" Sam asked, speaking to Jamie.

"YES!" Jamie exclaimed, even if he hadn't any idea of where he was going, he knew it was with Sam, and, to tell thruth, it was the only thing which mattered.

**Okay, this was chapter 7. Hope you still enjoy the story! In the next chapter, you'll find a thoughtful Haley (essentially) about her relationship with Sam. Plus, Sam's surprise will be known. By the way, if you want to review, feel free! Thanks!**


	8. Confession of a fault is half amended

**AN: I'll be busy this week-end so that's why I update very soon with this new chapter. And please, tell me if you are interested – _or not_ – in my story _anymore. _Do you guys still read it ?**

**Chapter 8 : Confession of a fault is half amended.**

**Previously : **

"_Sounds good to me." Haley answered._

"Good. And you?" Sam asked, speaking to Jamie.

"YES!" Jamie exclaimed, even if he hadn't any idea of where he was going, he knew it was with Sam, and, to tell the truth, it was the only thing which mattered.

(BROOKE'S HOUSE)

"It was Sam calling. She will be here with Jamie in 15 minutes." Brooke announced.

"Okay, cool. Where are they?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I thought you knew." Brooke said a bit confused.

"No I don't. Sam wanted to give Jamie a surprise. I thought you knew about it." Haley responded, a bit worried about not knowing where her son was, but, in a way, she knew he was safe because Sam wouldn't let anything happened to him and this, reassured her.

Few minutes later, Haley changed the subject.

"Brooke, can I ask you something ?" she asked.

"Yes sure, what is it tutor-mom?" Brooke joked.

"It's about Sam. Do you think she likes me ?" The first thing Brooke thought was that it was a ridiculous question. "Of course she does, you are her favourite teacher!"

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean do you think she likes me ?" At this stage, Brooke was confused. However, she tried to answer. "Well Hales, she likes you, not only your subject if that's what you want to know, but by the look on your face, I'm not convinced that is the answer you're looking for." Brooke stated.

"No, I mean do you think she can see me differently ? like her..aunt or something...?" Haley asked, sounding a little embarrassed. Brooke smiled. " You really love that girl, do you ?"

"Yeah. I mean if I didn't call the social services when I first caught her in a car, it was also because I didn't want her to be too far from here, from...me, you know. I do think she is a great kid and you two are definitely making a good match." Brooke was touched by Haley's words. She needed Sam, and Sam needed her.

"Yeah, I think I know how you feel. I don't even know how she sees me so I'm afraid I can't answer your question because I'm not Sam, and I already tried to read through her mind, and I can tell you my friend that it is quite difficult." Brooke joked. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh...my...god !" Haley exclaimed, emphazising every syllable. "What do you have on your face little man ?" she asked, speaking to her little boy.

"What ?" The teen innocently asked.

"Sam bought me an ice cream at the fun fair." Jamie explained, his mouth and chin completely covered with chocolate.

"The fun fair ? But I thought there were a few mounth wait to go in there!" Haley said, surprised.

"Yes, that's true." Brooke stated. " how did you do ?"

"Well, lets say I have some connections. Anyway, to come back to Jamster's face, yeah, I'm sorry about that. But it was not my fault." The 15 years old girl defended.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked, amused.

The teen nodded. "Trust me, we were walking and without warning, an ice cream got out from where it was and savagely attacked Jamie's face. I tried all my best to help him, but the ice cream was _a lot _stronger than me, so I just watched the chocolate slowly spreading on Jamster's mouth and that was a desaster. Isn't it right Mrs Scott's son ?" Sam asked for support.

"Yes, that what happenned." Jamie claimed.

"See, told you." Sam added. Both of the adults let escaped a laugh. "You definitely are good at stories Sam." Haley spoke.

"Jamie, why do you lost your smile ?" Brooke asked.

"It's over now." Jamie answered. Brooke was confused. "What is over ?"

"The day with Sam. I have to go home now, I wish I could stay much longer with her." Jamie sadly explained.

"Oh please Jamie! How can you say that? You've got me on your back all the afternoon, aren't you tired of me being around?" Sam exclaimed.

"No." the little boy simply answered.

"I don't know how you do. If I were you, I already would try to kill me at the fun fair!" This last comment made Brooke laughed.

"Well, I like when you're around." gently said Jamie.

"You shouldn't, it's not advised." Sam teased.

"Well sweetheart, it's starting to be late. Say goodbye to aunt Brooke and your imaginative Sam, cause' we have to go." Haley told.

Even if he was a bit sad, the 5 years old boy nodded and complied. "Goodbye aunt Brooke!"

"Goodbye lovey." Brooke responded, giving her nephew a nice cuddle.

"Goodbye Sam!" he said.

"Yeah, bye buddy" she replied.

"Oh, aunt Brooke, before going home, when will I be abble to see Sam again ?" the three girls laughed. "what ?" Jamie asked, without understanding.

"No nothing." Sam told him, still smiling.

"Soon, don't worry. Your _precious_ Sam isn't in so much trouble actually." Brooke informed.

"Am I not?" the teen asked, surprised.

"No, not completely." Brooke replied, quickly looking at Haley.

"Well lucky girl, goodbye and thanks for hanging out with Jamie." Haley said.

" It's been a pleasure, goodbye." She responded.

"Oh Sam, did you already think about the essay ?" Haley asked before leaving the Davis' house.

"Hum..not really, but I can have a few ideas until monday." She honestly answered. "Why not something with an ice cream scene or I don't know." Sam teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. Whatever it is I'm sure your essay will be good." Haley said.

Once they left, it was quite silent in the house. However, Brooke tried to break this silence. "So, how was the fun fair ?" she asked.

"That was good. I went for a walk, Jamie had fun, I said stupid things he likes so..yeah it was a good night." Sam answered.

"That's good." Brooke stated. Then she spoke again. "What do you think of Haley ?" Sam didn't really know why Brooke was asking her this, but she decided to answer. "She is nice...and sometimes intrusive about the "essay thing", why ?"

"I was thinking it must be a little weird to hang out with your teacher and her son, no?"

"Yeah, a little but I don't really do the link. I mean Jamie is my friend and his mother is my english teacher, who, by the way, is quite cool so..that it." The teen informed.

"So you just see her as your teacher ? I mean you don't see her like, I don't know, like someone else than your teacher ?" Brooke asked very clumsily.

"I don't really know what you hint at, but I'm guessing you are just tired."the young girl told.

"Well, you're not wrong. Let's go to bed." Brooke said, yawning.

"What? Again?" the teenager exclaimed. Brooke laughed. "Yes, I said you weren't completly grounded, not free young lady."

"Yeah anyway, what was that story about ?" Sam asked.

"I've been thinking recently, and like you told me the truth about your nights so, I decided to reconsider things and as a result, you are half forgiven but also half-grounded." Brooke explained.

"Okay." was all the teen responded.

"Let's sleep now." Brooke told.

**Okay, here is chapter 8! I just thought it could be nice to have some Sam&Jamie, and also to know about Haley's feelings towards Sam. I mean if Sam wouldn't have left at the end of season 6, I think Haley would like to be part of Sam's life, part of her family, not just her teacher, but something like her aunt or godmother...I don't know, it was my idea, what did you think of it? Anyway, in the next chapter, you will know the truth about Sam's cut on her forearm, and SAM WILL FINALLY OPEN UP! So it's going to be a longer chapter!**


	9. Revelations

**AN : Thanks for your reviews, I was just a bit worried no one wanted to read my story anymore, sorry and thanks again! And now, I let you read chapter 9 and so, discover "Sam's secret" !**

**Chapter 9 : Revelations **

**Previously : **

"I've been thinking recently, and like you told me the truth about your nights so, I decided to reconsider things and as a result, you are half forgiven but also half-grounded." Brooke explained.

"_Okay." was all the teen responded._

"_Let's sleep now." Brooke told._

(IN THE BED)

"I was eight. I had to go to bed at 10, but I wasn't." Sam suddenly said. "when I realized it, I quickly ran into my room and I pretended to be asleep." Although she was surprised of Sam's sudden behaviour, Brooke listenned to her carefully. "But, my foster father wasn't blind." The girl continued. "So to punish me, he broke his bottle of beer which was on the bedside table, and with a piece of glass, he cut my forearm. That is why I have this mark that Jamie saw lately and that is also one of the reasons I don't like glasses on a bedside table." She explained. Brooke was kind of shocked by her foster daughter's revelation. " Oh, Sam that is terrible, I am sorry about that."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, just mine." She responded.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed. "No, it wasn't your fault Sam! That this piece of crap wh.." Brooke stopped, she didn't want to use this sort of vocabulary in front of Sam, but it was stronger than her. "Look it was not because you were late that he could do what the hell he wanted to with you!" she cried, obviously angry.

"Brooke calm down, it's over now." The teen informed.

"Yes I know but that guy disgust me!" she replied, still angry.

"Yeah...do you want to know what is the most funny part in that story ?" she asked.

"Sam, I don't think this is a fun story. But, what is it ?"

"I was in my room at 10.07 pm."

"What? All of this only for being 7 minutes late ?" Brooke couldn't believe it.

"Yeah let's say he liked punctuality". Sam joked, but Brooke remained silent. "What are you thinking about ?" her foster daughter asked. " I was telling to myself I don't like him. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt at all. But even if I hate what he've done to you, I am glad and proud you told me, thank you Sam. And know that I'm always here for you, no matter what, I'll be around waiting for you to tell me more about you, honey." Brooke truthfully said, hugging her girl.

"Thanks, but don't." She responded. But Brooke didn't let her go. "Sorry my dear, but you don't have any rules which forbid me to hug you and to say "honey" in your bed rules, so..." Brooke pointed out.

"But you forget the rule "minimal space" Brooke." Sam added.

"Well, if my memory is good your rule "minimal space" is for if I have the fidgets, but too bad Sam, when I sleep, I don't move at all." She informed, finally letting go of the teen.

"See, I always get myself trapped." Sam's comment made Brooke laughed. "And you always make me laugh."

"Lucky girl..and thanks." Sam said.

"For what ?" Brooke asked.

"For what you've said about my foster father, that it wasn't my fault and stuff. I mean until now, I was just thinking that I deserved what he've done. I never thought that it could have been his fault and not mine, because I was only eight, you know."

"Well, I'll be here to tell you again and again that it wasn't your fault and you don't have to blame you or even think you deserved what he did, because you didn't, nobody deserves it. And if one day you want to tell me a little bit more of your past, I'm sure I could show you that you _weren't_ and _aren't_ a mistake."

"Well, you're the first who think like this." Sam said. " And you know about earlier, I am sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like that neither." She said, noticing she hadn't apologize yet.

"Apologies accepted." Brooke declared. "But speaking about earlier, why were you so angry Sam ?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "Things happened latetly, and it bothers me."

"And what happened ?" Brooke tried again.

"I..I don't know how...I can't, I'm sorry." The teen awkardly tried to say.

"It's okay Sam. Take your time and tell me." Brooke reassured.

"I'm not angry in fact, I'm just in pain, and annoyed." She finally said after few minutes.

"Why ?" Brooke hoped for this time to be _the good_ time.

"Because..." Sam paused, she didn't really know how to say it and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Brooke about it. "Because my friends, well two of them, left." She simply answered.

Brooke was puzzled. "And are you angry because... they didn't tell you they wanted to leave ? or are you in pain because you miss them ?" Brooke tried to guess but she knew it wasn't the answer, because she knew Sam and she's not that kind of people.

"I'm in pain because one left and I wasn't expecting that at all and I'm angry witht the other one because he promised me he didn't do it and he just did! He is a coward !" At that time, Brooke was lost, she had no idea of what her foster daughter was talking about, but she just let her carry on. "We all needed to get the better of what happened and he just decided to take the easy solution and leave us, he can't do that! He just can't comit suici.." Sam stopped, she noticed she was talking no sense for Brooke, but most of all, she realized she just had finally opened up.

"What?" asked Brooke, not sure to completely have understood.

"Nothing." the teen replied.

"No, no, no, wait!" Brooke said, moving to switch on the lights, and then she sat on the bed to face her girl. "What exactly happened Sam? What do you mean by leaving ?" she asked, worried.

"Brooke forget about that okay ?" Sam said, pulling the sheets against her body and turning her face to escape Brooke's concerned eyes.

"No Sam, now sit on the bed please." Brooke said sternly, but the teen didn't listen to her. So she tried again. "Come on, please Sam." Finally, Sam sat on the bed and they faced each other.

"They are dead." She announced looking at her feet. "My friend had an accident because of a stupid drunk driver and he died." Sam paused. However, Brooke didn't want to interrupt her, so she waited for the teen to continue. " We all like him very much, and Franck, a friend of mine, was terribly sad." Sam was on the verge of tears. "I tried to speak to him, to convince him not to do it! But he was so sad! He promised me that he wouldn't do it without telling me before he was feeling depressed! But he just did, he lied!" Sam was crying hard. She has kept that story for helself such a long time, she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry honey" Brooke said truthfully, hugging the broken girl very tight. "Why didn't you come straight to me when you first knew it ? Why did you keep all of this for yourself ?" she asked, rubbing the teen's back. Sam hadn't the strength to pull away from Brooke, so she just rested her head on Brooke's shoulders.

"Because I'm used that people leave and when I don't prepare myself for that, I feel like I failed, and I am ashamed to have been trapped one more time. So I keep all that stuff in and say nothing." Sam confessed.

Brooke was heart-broken. _How could she think that ? How did she do to keep it all inside ? How did I do to be so naïve ? Sam, __**my**__ Sam, was dealing with two people's death and_ _I was so blind ! I feel so guilty! _Brooke thought to herself. "My god..Sam..you don't have to be ashamed of anything ! And don't even think that you are a failure because it's the most incredible stupid and wrong thing you've never said !" Brooke managed to say.

"Brooke ?" the teenager asked.

"Yes ?"

"Don't make me feel trapped." She cried, holding Brooke tight.

"Oh Sam, I am never going to trap you, I'm not leaving you, or giving up on you, I love you too much for that. You don't have to worry about that, I always will be here." Brooke reassured with her motherly tone.

"And if you don't ?" Sam asked.

"Sam look at me." The young girl obeyed. "I promise you I won't kick you out, no matter what. You became my family Sam, and you are the only one who matters. I don't care about the rest, it always will be me and you Sam. Okay ?" Brooke asked, both of her hands holding the teen's shoulders and her eyes stared at Sam's.

"Are you okay with your life? I mean with me around? Because I don't want to be your entertainment. " the worried girl asked.

"You are not Sam, and I won't be. Why are you afraid of it ?" Brooke asked.

"So you're happy with your life ?" she asked one more time to be sure.

"Yes Sam I am. Look and if you tell me what is on your mind, hum ?"

"I already met someone like you in the past. Her name was Helen. I was her foster daughter when I was thirteen. First I wouldn't like her because I was tired of being in a place then in another. But she was very nice to me and I started to like her. For a while, I wasn't so much afraid of loosing her, and I also thought that maybe things could work. I thought she would never leave me. But she did. I was just an entertainment for her breakdown." She explained.

"Sam that's terrible." Brooke stated. "But you are wrong, I am not like her because I am not going to repeat her mistake : I'm not leaving you. I am not depressed and you are not an entertainment for a breakdown or for my company or anything else, and I hope that one day you will see it and let me in and love me." Brooke said without a stop.

"I already lo...like you Brooke." The teen replied. Sam's blunder made Brooke discreetly smiled. Sam noticed it and she blushed a little, obviously embarrassed. She wasn't comfortable when she had to express her feelings, and particularly with _this_ kind of feeling.

"Okay, let's sleep now, it's been a busy day." Brooke gently said. Then, she switched off the lights.

**Okay, here was chapter 9, an important chapter I think. Okay now you discovered the truth, I want to know...what do you think of it ? I hope you are happy and not too disappointed about Sam's issue. Don't get me wrong, I know it is terrible what happened to Sam, but I mean maybe you expected something else and you are terribly disappointed with my idea! So please, just tell me. Thanks!**


	10. Cow, eggs and Jordan Cassidy

_**An : I really hope you liked the previous chapter, and a huge thanks for every person who reads this story! It makes me feel happy! Okay, now enjoy chapter 10!**_

**Chapter 10 : Cow, eggs and Jordan Cassidy**

**Previously : **

"I already lo...like you Brooke." The teen replied. Sam's blunder made Brooke discreetly smiled. Sam noticed it and she blushed a little, obviously embarrassed. She wasn't comfortable when she had to express her feelings, and particularly with this kind of feeling.

"_Okay, let's sleep now, it's been a busy day." Brooke gently said. Then, she switched off the lights._

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"So tigger, how are you today ?"Haley asked perky.

"I'm good, thanks. Should have I to ask you the same tutor-mom?" Brooke asked even if the answer was obvious.

" I'm very well, thank you. Sam did an amazing essay on monday. Do you want to read it ?" Haley asked, excited, but Brooke was puzzled. "How come ? I mean you don't send it back yet." She said.

" That's true." Haley responded, smiling. However, Brooke was still frowning.

"What ? I mean she will tear it anyway." Haley rolled her eyes.. "I was thinking that you'll be interrested but I guess I'm wro.."

"Give me it." Brooke cut Haley short.

"I knew it! Here it is." Haley exclaimed, handing the paper to Brooke. "But give me it back tonight, I have to return copies tomorrow morning." She informed.

"Okay, sure." Brooke responded, grabing Sam's writing.

"Speaking about that, how is Sam anyway, any change ?"

"Yeah, there were changes. She finally told me what disturbed her, plus two stories of her past."

"That's great Brooke!...But you don't seem very happy about that." Haley stated.

"No I am, I mean Sam finally talked and all but...it's just... she didn't have a simple life and..I don't like that. I'm afraid of what she had to go through before, and I don't want her to blame herself for what happened." Brooke said concerned.

"Is that really bad ?" Haley asked, noticing how worried Brooke was.

"Yes it's not that nobody cares for her, it's more than that, she got hurt in every way." Brooke sadly explained.

"Oh, Brooke I'm sorry." Haley said truthfully.

"Don't be for me."

"She is strong you know that." Haley tried to comfort.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe she can keep doing and saying funny things after what she had gone through. She's a great kid. And for that matters, you should talk to her about your feelings, I'm sure she will give you an answer." Brooke said.

"Okay, maybe. I'll think about it." She responded.

"What about tonight ? I mean you are invited remember?" Brooke reminded her.

"Yeah I know that! But I'm a bit afraid of what she could say." Haley admitted.

"Don't worry Hales. Everything is going to be fine." Brooke reassured her.

"Yeah, if you say so." Haley whispered.

(AT BROOKE'S)

"Yeah of course Jamster...And you want me to believe you ?" Sam asked, ironically, closing the door behind her.

"But that's true! She said it!" Jamie defended.

"It was for kidding or I don't know, but all I know is that she lied." The teen responded.

"She's a girl! She doesn't lie!" jamie exclaimed.

"Oh Jamster you are so wrong. Look at me." She replied, walking towards Brooke and Haley, who were in the kitchen. However, Jamie didn't seem to understand. "Come on Jamie I lie all the time. But I'm not saying that it is a good thing no, of course not, it's just ...a bad habbit. But I'm working on." She explained.

"What is a lie ?" Haley asked, interfering in the conversation.

"Oh, mama! A girl in my class said that her oncle's cow lays eggs." Jamie informed.

"Oh really ? Then I think that your oncle's friend made a joke." Haley said. Jamie seemed disappointed.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"When were you lying ?" the kid asked, remembering Sam's previous sentence.

"Well, once I said you were a funny boy. See, I lied." Sam teased.

"Oh Sam.."Jamie responded, soundind exasperated by the teen's comment, which made the adults laugh.

"Well it's good to see you too Sam" Brooke said but the teen didn't understand.

"What ?"

"I didn't see you today."Brooke pointed out. "Where have you been ?"

"At school and with your precious nephew." She informed.

"Is it me ?" Jamie asked naïvely.

"No, someone else, of course." Sam answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sam!" Brooke corrected.

"Did you have fun today with Sam ?" Haley asked, changing of subject.

"Oh YES!" Jamie answered, very excited.

"Wow, it must be very nice hanging out with me." Sam joked.

"Jamie what about you and me going to the bathroom to clean your face ?" Brooke asked on purpose, wanting to let Haley a chance to talk to Sam about her feelings before starting dinner. Jamie followed his aunt to the bathroom.

"It's nice to hang out with him. He's funny and smart." Sam announced to break the silence.

"Yeah he is, thanks." Haley answered. "Can I ask you a question?" The teen nodded and Haley continued. "Hum..did you ever..I mean do you.." Haley couldn't ask. "I just want you to know that I really appreciated you as my student but also as my...you. I mean I care about you a lot and I wanted you to know it." She said, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, thanks. I appreciate you too. I mean as my teacher but also as you." The teen responded, a bit puzzled, not really knowing where was Haley's point.

"Okay, good, thank you." Haley managed to say, even if she was still nervous and a bit disappointed by herself. However, she knew she could ask the teen again, another time and express her real feelings.

(IN THE BATHROOM)

"So Sam wasn't so terrible today ?" Brooke asked.

"No, she wasn't. She was very funny and she stood up for me in front of Jordan Cassidy ! Oh aunt Brooke if you could have seen his face! I think he will stop teasing me." Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh really she did that ?" Haley said, coming into the room. "Who is Jordan Cassidy by the way, honey ?" she asked.

"It's a boy who bothers me at school, I mean sometimes anyway." Jamie explained. Haley was confused. _Why didn't he tell me about this boy ? _she thought.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble, I didn't push him or get in a fight or anything." Sam said, coming into the room and looking at Haley.

"Well, thanks...again." she responded. Brooke glanced at her friend _"Again?"_ she asked without speaking, and Haley nodded, catching Brooke's thought.

"So what did you do Sam ?" Brooke asked.

"I just spoke to him." The young girl answered.

"Oh really, did you spoke to him or frightened him ?" Brooke asked amused.

"Both of them, maybe ?" she informed.

"Sam!" Brooke corrected, but before she could say anything else, Sam intervened. "No, I'm joking! I just said it would be nice if he can stop teasing Jamster with some topics. And I just explained him what he said can hurt. I think he will stop, he seemed to be a smart kid." Sam quickly said. Brooke and Haley seemed reassured.

"Okay little monster, now your face is clean, we all can have dinner." Brooke announced. Sam and Jamie left the bathroom, and Brooke made the most of the opportunity to ask Haley. "So, did you speak to her?" she asked, excited.

"Well, yes..no, I didn't have the courage to accurately ask her." Haley honestly answered. "But she said she liked me, and not only as her teacher, just as me too." She added, smiling a little.

"Well, that's a good start." Brooke stated. Then, the adults met their kids to the kitchen.

(DURING THE DINNER)

"Are you not feeling good Sam ?" Brooke asked, a bit concerned about the teen.

"Me? No, I'm fine. Why ?" Sam answered.

"You haven't touched your dinner." Brooke pointed out.

"Well, I'm not very hungry. Sorry." Sam responded. Brooke frowned. "Is everything okay ?"

"..." Sam didn't answer.

**Okay, I hope you are not too bored, and you'll continue to read my story, if you've got any suggestions, go ahead! Thank you so much! Oh, and I must warn you, I have some connexion problem with Internet sometimes, so don't worry if updates come a bit longer than usual. What's more, I only one chapter all done so...but I will work on the other chapters this week-end! Anyway, please review **


	11. Concern & Torment

_**AN: I am glad you're not too disappointed concerning Sam's secret/issue and I'm happy you thought of reviewing !**_

**Chapter 11 : Concern & Torment**

**Previously :** "_Are you not feeling good Sam ?" Brooke asked, a bit concerned about the teen._

"_Me? No, I'm fine. Why ?" Sam answered._

"_You haven't touched your dinner." Brooke pointed out._

"_Well, I'm not very hungry. Sorry." Sam responded. Brooke frowned. "Is everything okay ?"_

"_..." Sam didn't answer._

"No. Everything is fine. Thanks." She said after a while.

"Okay." Brooke responded, not so much convinced by her foster daugther's answer. They continued to eat in an awkard atmosphere, until Sam spoke again. "Maybe you're right, I'm not feeling really good, I'm going to lay down." She announced after a few minutes of silence, and she got up and went straight to her bedroom.

"O-k-ay..." Brooke said puzzled while looking at Sam who was leaving the table and almost ran in her room.

"Is she okay ?" Haley asked, a bit worried.

"Is sam sick ?" Jamie asked innocently.

"I don't know..." Brooke answered truthfully. She was still looking at Sam's closing door.

"Okay, maybe I should leave and.." Haley began to say, but she was stopped by Brooke. "No, you don't have to. I mean you can stay if you want to."

"Thanks, but it's going to be late, and Jamie has to sleep. Oh, can you give me Sam's essay ?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Wait a minute...here it is!" Brooke gave her Sam's paper.

"Thanks. Did you like it ?" Haley asked a bit nervous but also excited.

"You were right, she's brillant." Brooke responded.

"Yes she is." Haley commented. "Well, goodbye Brooke, thanks for everything. Come on Jamie."

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

Haley and Jamie were in front of the door and were about to leave when Haley just turned back with a worried face and spoke to her friend.

"Just let me know about Sam please, okay?" concern in her voice was obvious which made Brooke smile a little.

"You know you should show her how concerned you are, I think she'll understand then." Brooke said.

"I don't know...I mean it must be weird when you teacher shows you how concerned she is for you." Haley explained.

"And having dinner with a teacher and a student apart from school isn't weird ?" Brooke gently teased.

"Yeah..You must be right. Well, thanks for this dinner. Goodbye!" This time Haley and Jamie left.

"You're welcome. Bye tutor-mom! Bye little monster !" Brooke cried waving her right hand to say goodbye. Once Haley's car was out of sight, Brooke closed her door, was about to do the dishes but stopped at Sam's door. She wanted to go in. So, she knocked and asked " Can I come in ?"

"Hum..yeah" Sam answered with a weak voice. Brooke was releaved Sam had accepted her to come in her room. But seeing her teenager, she suddenly was concerned.

"You're very pale. What's wrong ? Do you have temperature ? Let me check." Brooke said in a hurry.

"It's okay Brooke, don't worry. I'm just a little bit tired that's it." The teen reassured, but it wasn't enough for Brooke.

"is it about your friends'...departures ?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Brooke I'm very tired right now so please, can you just stop ?" Sam responded drily, obviously angry.

"Okay then, but I want to make sure you know that if you need anything, if you want to speak, not being alone, or just"

"I know" Sam interrupted Brooke. "Thank you for that." She added.

"You're welcome sweety."

"Don't." Sam still didn't like this kind of nickname, and Brooke liked to see her react when she teased the teen. "I said sweety not honey, sweetheart !"

"Very funny Brooky-snore." Sam said. However, Brooke seemed confused. "You might not have the fidgets when you sleep but you do snore." Sam explained her.

"No I don't!" Brooke immediatly protested.

"Well, that night you did." Sam continued.

"Unbelievable.." Brooke murmered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah I know." Sam joked.

"Very funny smart-ass." Brooke commented.

"See, I prefer this nickname." Sam announced.

"Whatever, scoot now." Brooke said. Sam didn't move, she just looked with confused eyes at her foster mother. Brooke nodded. "You're not free yet."

"What? And when I will be ?" Sam asked.

"Hum...what about...never ?" she responded.

"And sleep every night with you? Hum, NEVER." Brooke laughed. " Well in two weeks so."

"Two weeks ? Are you serious?" Sam exclaimed, unhappy to hear the new.

"In fact it was a mounth for not telling me the truth right after you knew it and for the runaway thing at night. But like you're half-forgiven, it's just two weeks. And yes you have to deal with that, like I have to deal with your bed rules. By the way..." Brooke tried to explain.

"Stop, I'm tired." Sam said, interrupting the young woman.

"Wow ! How to cut me short by Samantha Walker." Sam smiled. "And how to sleep with Brooke Davis." She said. Brooke laughed again. "Okay I will let you in peace for this night only, but tomorrow we will have to speak." She seriously said.

"About what ?" Sam asked.

"I thought you were too tired." Brooke definitely liked to tourment the teenager. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Samantha grumbled and mumbled "not fair", hitting her pillow with her head. Brooke, however, smiled at that.

(THE NEXT DAY, IN THE AFTERNOON)

Brooke heard the keys in the front door, she knew it was Sam.

"How was your day ?" she asked. The teenager jumped a little when she heard Brooke's voice. She didn't expect her foster mother to be at home. But she also knew, Brooke sometimes worked on her sketches at home instead of the store.

"Okay." She answered simply.

"And that's it ?" Brooke asked, dissatisfied by Sam's short answer.

"Yeah. There isn't too much to tell. I have classes and then it was time to get out. See? What else do you want to know?" Sam asked with some anger in her voice. Brooke noticed it, but she prefered not to say anything about it.

"I don't know, a bit more than just "okay". How are you feeling ?" she asked instead.

"Fine. " Sam answered. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Brooke looked at her a few minutes, she didn't like her behaviour and decided to sit next to the girl.

"Can we speak ?" she asked, but Sam stared at the screen, avoiding any eyes contact with Brooke.

"Brooke I'm watching TV." She informed. Brooke looked at the TV and spoke. "Oh, I didn't know you were interested in geology." She pointed out.

"What? What are you talking about ?"

"See, you don't even know what you are watching. You don't watch the TV Sam, you just want me to believe it." Sam knew Brooke wasn't blind and she also knew she wouldn't let her alone, not after discovering about her friends' death. "Okay.." she confessed. "What do you want us to talk about?" she asked even if she knew what was coming next. Brooke appreciated Sam's honesty.

"I know you might not want to talk about this but I need to know how you are truly feeling about what recently happenned to your friends." She said, being afraid that Sam would refuse to answer, but the teen didn't.

"Depends on days. I mean I missed Mika, he shouldn't have died like this." She said. Her pain was obvious and it hurt Brooke to see Sam in pain. _This kid has gone through a lot, she didn't need of another bad times._The 23 years old woman thought.

"I know it's terrible Sam and no one deserves to die like that. But you know you have nothing to be blamed for." She tried to comfort the teen.

"Yeah I know I couldn't do anything to save him. It was an accident. It happened." Sam said looking for the first time in Brooke's eyes.

"And you don't have to blame you for what happenned to Franck neither." Brooke informed, wanting to be sure Sam wasn't blaming herself for _anything_. However, Sam remained quiet."...".

"Sam? You do know that right ?" Brooke asked, worried. But, the teen looked down at her feet and whispered. "How can you say that ?" Brooke heard her but before she could say anything, Sam continued, but this time she didn't whisper anymore, she was angry. "I could have stopped him ! He trusted me and I just failed again! I wasn't good enough ! I never am good enough for anyone and anything!" some tears appeared in her eyes, when Brooke noticed them, her heart sank.

"Sam stop! You are wrong. You could not have stopped him! And don't say you aren't good enough for anyone and anything! Because you are Sam. You are amazingly good at writting, I read your essay, it was wonderful! and you are _good enough_ for me and Jamie, or Haley and everyone else here!" Brooke responded with all her heart.

"No, not everyone.." Sam muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Look Brooke, I'm tired, so thank you for trying to make me feel better but..I just can't stop blaming myself for Franck. I _do_ believe I could have done something to help." Sam said, leaving the room. Brooke said nothing, she just let a small tear fell on her cheek. She desperately wanted to help Sam to go through this with her, without rushing her but she was afraid Sam might not stop blaming herself. _Maybe she needs some extra help_. Brooke considered, if things get worst.

Okay, this was chapter 11, please tell me what do you think! Oh, and I was thinking about a Christmas chapter for later. What do you think of it ? Otherwise, any idea ? Thank you so much!


	12. Hanging out with the devil

_**AN : For this chapter, I was a bit inspired by a movie : "WHITE OLEANDER" by Peter Kosminsky so that's why there is a scene which looks like a part of the movie. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12: Hanging out with the devil**

**Previously :** _She desperately wanted to help Sam to go through this with her, but she was afraid Sam might not stop blaming herself. Maybe she needs some extra help. Brooke considered, if things get worst._

Brooke's phone's ring got her out of her thought, she took the call.

"Allo? Oh hi Millie..Yes, why?...okay, I'm on my way, don't worry." Brooke hung up the phone, and she shouted for Sam. "Sam! Get out of your room for a second please".

"What ?" the teen asked, standing at her door.

"Millie called. I need to be at the store right now to give her some help with...whatever, just to give her some help, will you be okay on your own ?" Brooke asked, a bit worried. However, Sam laughed.

"Brooke I'm 15 years old, not five." She pointed out. Brooke didn't take note of what Sam said and continued to look at her. " I will be fine, don't worry, you can go, it's okay." She reassured even if she didn't really like the idea of being alone right now, but she will never admit it.

"Okay, I let you Haley's phone in case you want some company or for any problem."

"Okay, I get it! You should go now."

"Yes you're right, okay bye! See you later, love you!" she said before rushing out of the house.

(LATER AT BROOKE'S HOUSE)

" Sorry Sam, I'm terribly late, I tried to call you but my phone's battery let me down." Brooke stopped talking when she realised Sam wasn't in the living room. She frowned when she opened Sam's door, she wasn't there neither. _Unbelievable...wait, maybe she's at Haley's._Brooke thought and dialed her friend's number.

"Allo ?"

"Oh, hi Hales! It's me, is Sam with you ?"

"No, why ?" Haley responded a bit puzzled.

"I told her to call you if she wanted someone to talk to or for any problem." Brooke explained, obviously worried.

"No, I'm sorry Sam didn't come or call me." Haley said. "Are you okay ?"

"I don't know..I don't know where she is and yes I'm scared because if I were in her shoes, I don't know how I would react ! I probably would make a stupid thing or something! I don't want her to be drunk, or ..." Brooke panicked.

"Okay Brooke stop." Haley cut her short. "I'm sure Sam isn't at a party, or having sex, or doing drugs or anything like this. She's a smart kid and you know that." Haley said trying to calm Brooke down.

"Yes, you're right but.."

"No but Brooke. I know she's hurt, I know it's hard for her, and for you seeing her like that, but I also know she only does stupid things because she wants someone to care about her, and she knows she has you. I'm sure she doesn't do anything wrong, because she knows you care about her and if she messed up with you right now, she's aware you will be on her back all the time, and believe me, she doesn't want that." Haley said wanting to convince her friend.

Suddenly Brooke heard some giggles, then the door opened and she saw Sam and her mother. _What the hell is she here ? _Brooke immediately thought when she noticed Victoria's presence_. _And then she realised Haley was still on the phone_._

"Oh, sorry Hales, Sam is here, thank you."

"you're welcome. Say hi for me...oh wait, and Jamie too." She said when her son made a big gesture.

"Okay." Brooke hanged up her phone. She looked at Victoria then at the teen. " I didn't know I gave you Victoria's number, Sam." She pointed out, a bit upset.

"Yeah don't be mad Brooke, I just wanted to get out of here, and I don't know, I called her. Stop that, everything is fine, we had a good time, so play nice please." Sam explained.

"Well, thank you for bringing Sam home safe. See you tomorrow at the store, goodbye, I think you know the way." Brooke said a bit coldly.

"Okay I get it. No need to be such unpleasant Brooke." Victoria replied. "Goodbye Sam, sleep well, and if you need me again, tell me." She said before leaving.

"_Need you ? How a sane person can feel the need to be helped by this... by Bitchtoria ?" _Brooke thought, disgusted.

"Okay thank you, and for the afternoon as well." Sam responded. Victoria gave her a gentle smile and left the house.

"Okay what was that ?" Brokke asked, once the door closed.

"What? You know I like your mom, it's not a secret anymore." Sam said, before eating a bit of her salad.

"Okay, as frustrated as I am, I know you like her, and she seems, and I insist on _seems_, to like you too, but please Sam just be.."

"careful, I know you already told me that." Sam finished Brooke's sentence.

" I just don't want you to get hurt by her, she can be so evil sometimes that's why I don't like the idea of her being in your life." Brooke explained.

" What's the matter now.." Sam mumbled.

"What did you say ?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Sam said, getting up, and trew her nearly untouched salad in the dustbin.

"No, don't blow me off. What did you just said ?" Brooke asked, determinded.

"I said what's the matter ! She can't hurt me because I already feel hurt! And nothing of what she could do or say to me would be enough to make me feel hurt more ! I already inflicted it on myself." She said walking towards her room. Brooke didn't move. She was still standing in the kitchen, thinking about what just happened.

_Enough_ thought Brooke after a while. She made her way to Sam's door and openned it.

"I can't stay here and look at you blaming yourself for the two _accidents_ , so I will tell you every time needed that it was not your fault at all until you'll see you have not failed. Now, scoot." Brooke told, her tone was firm, and she slipped between the sheets, next to Sam.

Sam was kind of shocked but she didn't let it appear. Instead, she just said "You are loosing your time Brooke."

"Whatever." She replied, imitating Sam's favorite expression. Few minutes were gone when Brooke asked "Why did you want to mean when you said lately you weren't good enough for everyone ? You didn't seem to speak about your friend."

"..." No answer.

"Sam ?"

The teen sighed. "You might not know all the truth about my life with Helen."

Brooke was a bit surprised. "Oh, and what exactly happenned then ?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Sam answered.

"Why not ?" Brooke was confused.

"I don't know." She answered, shruging her shoulders.

"Sam, please, tell me what happenned."

"Okay...do you want the long version or the short one ?" the teen asked one minute later.

"The long version please." Brooke answered.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let you the choice !" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam language" Brooke corrected but discreetly smiled too.

"Sorry... Well when I was 13, I was placed in a foster home, it was Helen. Like I said, I didn't want her to know me and I didn't want to speak to her or anything. But after a while I started to ask some questions, because I knew I had to stay there for a long time so...and she was very nice. Then I started to answer her questions as well. Plus we found out that we had a lot in common. I began to hang out with her, I really liked her. I liked her so much that when I heard her and her boyfriend arguing in the kitchen about me, I intended to be asleep because I didn't want her to kick me out that night."

"Why were they fighting about you ?" Brooke asked trying to understand.

"Because...Her boyfriend wanted to dumped her. They were already in a break-time for few months and Helen thought of having someone to make her company would keep her busy and stuff. It didn't seem to be such a bad idea, it took her off of her breakdown for some time. I didn't notice she was depressive! She looked fine!" Sam paused, remembering the past.

"Well that night I understood why I was there but I liked her so much that I wasn't angry or anything. In fact I was still hopping we could find a way to stay together." Sam smiled at the memory.

"But Helen couldn't handle to live without him. I heard her suggest him to kick me out if he would accept to stay with her. But her boyfriend had enough of her attitude so he left. He packed his clothes and he was gone." Sam paused again.

"She was crying in her bathroom. I heard her during two hours, then I decided to come and see her. I sat on the floor and begged her to not leave me. I looked so pathetic. She knew all of my life, I hadn't secret anymore. She told me to come with her in her bed because it was cold outside. I fell asleep next to her. I was pleased she didn't reject me." Sam stopped. She had some tears in her eyes.

"The next morning, I woke up and Helen was still asleep. I looked at her few minutes and I noticed something was wrong with her, so I tried to wake her up, I squeezzed her but it didn't work. Then I saw her medicines, and few pills spreaded on the floor. I called an ambulance but I knew it was too late. So I left before someone from the social services could put a hand on me, and I fled to New-York." Sam was now crying.

"Oh my god, Sam...Come here." Brooke hugged the teen and stroked Sam's hair with one hand, the other one rested on Sam's back. Both had tears in their eyes.

"That why you were so reticent about me sleeping with you, and that explains your rule bed, and your questions about me being despressed." Brooke stated.

"I was scared because Helen was the only foster home with who I slept and didn't hurt me, well, physically. And when you said I had to sleep with you, I freaked out. I'm afraid because I don't want you to leave me, but also I don't want me to care about you, because even if I trust you, there is a part of myself who doesn't, so that's why I hide things from you. I don't want to let you completly in because it will hurt too much. I'm sorry." Sam finally admitted.

"I understand Sam, it's okay. You get very hurt, you need time to trust someone again. But know that I'm not like her, I love you Sam, unconditionally. And no one could change that, even not you. I never am going to kick you out and I hope that one day you will see it and stop hiding things to me." Brooke truthfully said.

"I'll try." The teen responded in a yawn.

"Good. But you know, it's a risk to take." Brooke spoke after a while.

"What ?"

"I mean, you can't not let people out of your life because you're afraid to lose them. It's a part of life, you have to take the risk to let someone in, even if you don't know what could happened. I know it hurts like hell if things get bad, but it hurts more if you decide to live all alone without caring about others. I'm not saying you have to let everybody in, but you need to try to let some because it's amazing, otherwise, what is the point in life ? You can't be happy alone."

"Yes, I know you're right. And to be honest with you, I am working on it, just be a little more patient please." Sam responded.

"Oh, I wasn't speaking about me when I said all of this, it was just a ..."

"I know." Sam cut Brooke short. "But I think if I want to let Tree Hill inhabitants in, I have to start with you first." Sam announced, letting Brooke in a sort of state of shock.

Soon after, Sam fell asleep. At that point Brooke couldn't be any happier.

**Okay,well it was chapter 12, hope you liked it! Just let me know it in a review, thanks ! Oh, and by the way, I won't be here before next week, so...**


	13. Tiny little accident of November

**Chapter 13 : Tiny little accident of November**

**Previously : **_"I know." Sam cut Brooke short. "But I think if I want to let Tree Hill inhabitants in, I have to start with you first." Sam announced, letting Brooke in a sort of state of shock. _

_Soon after, Sam fell asleep. At that point Brooke couldn't be any happier._

It's been one month since Sam said she will try to let people in, and Brooke, Haley and even Jamie noticed some changes in Sam's behaviour. She opened up more and started to hang out with Haley without Jamie. At the begining it was weird, but somehow, Sam seemed to enjoy Haley's company.

After her appointment at a therapist two weeks ago, she talked more about her feelings concerning her friends'death, and she seemed to recover little by little which was a good thing. The therapist said there was no need for Sam to continue the sessions because Sam didn't deny anything, and finally understood it wasn't her fault, she had nothing to be blamed for. Plus, she had all the support she needed so, the decision to follow or not the sessions was up to her. Sam decided to stop them. Let's face it, she didn't really like the idea of going to a therapist, and Brooke was happy with that as long as Sam was fine.

Brooke was very thoughtful lately, she wanted to adopt Sam officially, but she prefered to put it to one side for now. Sam had enough in her mind, but when things are better and normal again, Brooke will talk to Sam about it. She really hoped the teen would agree with it.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, just thoughtful you know." Sam answered.

"Oh, and what are you thinking about ?"

Sam sat next to Brooke on a chair. Brooke was working on some sketches. " Well, I met Mika's mum this afternoon."

"Oh, I didn't know about that." Brooke tried to read on Sam's face but she couldn't find out if it was a good or bad thing.

"Yes I know. I mean she called me and she asked me if I could meet her, and I said yes."

"How come she's got your number ? and why did she want to meet you ?" asked Brooke a bit confused.

"I don't know, she probably rummaged in Mika's phone. She wanted to know more about his friends, he wasn't very a talkative man you know, he only spoke to his mum about school, not about his friendships. I think she called all his index notebook." Sam said, smiling at that idea.

"Oh, and how was it ? I mean the meeting with his mom." Brooke asked.

"It was a little strange to be honest. I didn't really know what to say, but she seemed nice. Anyway, I have to get myself ready." She said, getting up.

"What ? Ready for what ?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you." Sam said, grimacing.

"Why I have the feeling, I won't be happy to hear what you have to tell me, Sam ?"

"Because...I asked your mother out tonight." Sam quickly told her.

"You what ?" Brooke exclaimed, astonished.

"Yeah, sorry. I know you probably dislike that idea but I really want to see Victoria. What's more I already asked her and she said yes, so if I messed up with her, she will make me pay for this mistake forever."

"See! She's fiendish!" Brooke exclaimed trying to dissuade Sam from going out with Victoria.

"Well, I know she can be sometimes, but I still like her. Well, I have to go, I don't want to be late." she said, grabing her jacket.

"Okay now my attempt failed, can you at least tell me where _you two_ are going, and when will you come back, _please_ ?" Brooke asked, getting up too.

"Well, I don't really know in fact. We will just hang-out and play by ear you know. Bye! See you later." She said, walking towards the front door.

"If you have any problem, please call me, and don't be too late okay ? I don't want a harmless teen to hang-out near the devil too much."

"Nice." declared the teen before closing the door.

_I really don't know why she likes her. Maybe she should continue her sessions after all._ Brooke thought for a joke. She sat down on her chair again and decided to make up the delay she had on her sketches.

When the young fashion designer wanted to have a break, she realised it was half past ten already, and Sam was still outside with her mother. She checked on her mobile phone if the girl had left any message, but she found nothing.

Half and hour later, she received one text from Victoria : _We are going to be late I'm afraid. See you later._

Brooke was furious because it was already late. What's more, her mother didn't left any explanations or anything. She definitely disliked the idea of Sam and Victoria bonding. _You better have got a very good excuse Victoria ! _thought Brooke, angry.

It was few minutes after midnight when the 23 years old woman heard the door opened. She stopped pacing the floor and yelled. "What the hell were you.." but she stopped again when she saw Sam holding a band-aid on the right side of her head. "What happened ?" She asked worried, and she rushed towards the teen.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal, just a little accident." She responded.

"A little accident ?" This time Brooke asked her mother with some anger in her voice.

"Yeah, Sam and I had a little car accident on the way home." Victoria clarified, a bit coldly.

"What ? And you called that nothing ? Let me see." Brooke was now speaking to Sam. She took Sam's brand-aid and she gasped a little when she saw the mark on Sam's head. A large bruise was on her forehead.

"It's okay. Doctors said I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy that's it." Sam reassured.

"What the hell hapenned Victoria ? What did you do to her ?" asked Brooke, obviously angry.

"Well, I was driving when a stupid and reckless cat decided to cross our road. I braked too hard and Sam hit the corner of her head. Then we went to a hospital to make sure everything was fine and we came back." explained Victoria.

"And you didn't even think of telling me you were at the hospital ?" Brooke shouted.

"I sent you a text Brooke!" Victoria replied, defensively.

"Are you kidding me ? Next time try something like that : _Brooke we had a car accident, we are in the hospital, Sam hit her head._ Oh wait! No there is no next time. Your relationship is over, do you understand ?" Brooke was very stern and firm that no one, even not Victoria, dared to argue with her right now.

"See, told you." Sam announced, speaking to Victoria.

"Tell her what ?" Brooke asked.

"I told Victoria not to come home with me after the _little _and _tiny _accident, because I knew you would yell at her and forbiden her to see me again. Which, by the way, is totally unfair." Sam announced. Victoria discreetly smiled.

"Of course I have to yell at her, she's the adult, you were under her responsability, she shouldn't ha.."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Sam cut her foster mother short. "It was an accident that's it! It could have happened with anybodody else, even with you! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing Victoria did, because it's not true. You know what? I think you're happy this happened, because it gave you the reason you always wished for stopping Victoria to see me." Sam said, letting Brooke shocked by her words.

"How can you say I'm happy for what happened to you ?" Brooke said, hurt, without really asking.

Seeing Brooke and Sam fighting about her, Victoria decided to leave. "Okay ladies, I think it's time for me to go. Sam don't argue with your foster mother, and Brooke, be nice with her, don't carry your anger you have because of me on Sam, okay? She didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't tell me what to do or not, you've lost that right a long time ago." Brooke replied.

"Don't be so dramatic Brooke. Anyway, see you at work." On that, Victoria left, leaving the two young women behind her.

"It's late I'm going to bed." Sam told, upset.

"This conversation is not over Sam, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Brooke warned.

"Whatever." Sam whispered.

Both of them were in their bed but couldn't really sleep. Sam was upset by Brooke's unfair decision concerning Victoria and Brooke was annoyed by Sam's words.

That is why, in the middle of the night, they both decided to get up, and see each other.

Brooke put her dressing gown on her because of the cold of November, while Sam struggled to put her slippers on because of the darkness. Then, they both opened their doors silently and walked carefully on tiptoe towards the bedroom they wanted to go in.

That is also because of the darkness that they bumped into each other on their ways.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed, holding their heads in pain. But Brooke was the first to react and switched the lights on.

"Sam? What are you doing here ?" Brooke asked after the little accident.

"Same question to you." the teen answered, still holding her head. Then Brooke realised she banged her head on Sam's bruise. "Oh my god Sam, are you okay?" she quickly asked, approaching Sam's injury.

"Yeah, I'm not that bad. It's okay, it was just a little accident. See?" Sam pointed out, refering to what happened earlier with Victoria.

"Nice try, but you don't have answered my question Sam, why are you up ?" Brooke asked again.

"I wanted to..drink a glass of water." Sam lied.

"Oh really ? So in that case, I think you've missed the kitchen my dear." Brooke teased.

"Okay, it was a bad lie, I agree. I wanted to see you." The teen replied, crossing her arms. "Now your turn old lady." Sam joked.

"Well, maybe I also wanted to drink, and by this I mean I wanted to see you too."

"Okay, why?" the young girl asked, still upset.

"I wanted to know something : are you angry at me?" Brooke asked.

"If you speak about the Victoria thing, so yes I'm angry, because it's unfair, and you know that." She responded but then, she noticed Brooke's face and she could tell it wasn't what Brooke meant by that. "For what ?" the teen asked puzzled.

" I haven't had an inkling that you carried on something serious and difficult. I didn't guess your friends were dead! I mean how did I do to miss something like that ? I should have..."

"Stop. You couldn't have guessed. How come ? I didn't tell you anything! You just saw I was upset and angry, that's it." The teen explained, surprised that Brooke was feeling this way. _How can she blame her for that ?_ thought Sam.

"Okay." Brooke said, not completely relieved. "Now your turn. Why did you want to find me ?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to apologize for saying you were happy the little accident I had with your mother happened." Sam admitted.

"It's okay. Now it's _really _late, we should go on our beds and sleep. We can talk about all of this tomorrow. Goodnight Sam." Brooke said, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Ouch!" Sam cried, when Brooke kissed her painful head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam!" Brooke exclaimed, feeling a bit gulty.

"It's okay don't worry. Goodnight." Sam reassured. Then, both of them walked toward their bedrooms.

"Oh and Brooke ?" the teen asked, causing Brooke to stop.

"Yes ?"

"No more _waking-up in the middle of the night and tiptoe thing_ like this ever, okay ? I'm starting to be fed-up of those little accidents." Sam joked. Brooke let escaped a laugh, and they both said goodbye to each other, for good this time.

**I'm sorry you had to wait for my chapter 13, and I have to warn you, I don't have any chapters next, I have to write them, so please be patient for a while but don't worry I'm not going to let you down! Oh, and please, review! Many thanks!**


	14. After the rain comes snails

**Chapter 14 : After the rain comes snails.**

**Previously **_**:**_

"_Oh and Brooke ?" the teen asked, causing Brooke to stop. _

"_Yes ?" _

"_No more waking-up in the middle of the night and tiptoe thing like this ever, okay ? I'm starting to be fed-up of those little accidents." Sam joked. Brooke let escaped a laugh, and they both said goodbye to each other, for good this time._

"Good morning to you too." Brooke joked when she saw the teen passed in front of her and went straight to the refrigerator, meaning to ignore her presence.

"Hum.." was all the teen responded.

"Oh I see, you're tired. Hard night ? " Brooke teased.

"I hate mornings." Brooke laughed. "Every morning...No exception." Sam added in a raspy voice, and Brooke couldn't help but smile at her sight : Sam with a bottle of water in her hand, in her pyjamas, and with sleepy-bed hair, plus little tired eyes.

"Well I have to go to the store. See you later then." Brooke said, threwing her coffee in the dustbin.

"Don't be too harsh with her okay ?" Sam said.

"What ?" Brooke asked.

"don't be too harsh with Victoria this morning, she..." but Brooke cut her short. "Unbelievable!" she cried "Why are you always back Victoria up ?"

"I'm not! I don't stand up for her, and neither for you!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, come on Sam! Just admit it!" Brooke didn't realise she overreacted, her feelings, _worry, angry, hurt _and_ tiredness_ were getting the upper hand.

"Admit what ?" The young girl didn't understand why her foster mother was so upset.

"YOU LIKE HER MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME!" She shouted again. Sam was very confused but mostly shocked. "You are talking no sense Brooke." She said calmy. A small tear escaped from Brooke's eyes and rolled along her cheek. Brooke really meant what she said. Then, she left. Sam stood where she was for a while, and decided to go to her room_. I have to do something about it, I have to._ _But what ?_ She thought.

(AT BROOKE'S STORE)

"Good morning to you too." Victoria said when Brooke just passed the door and sat down immediatly on her chair without saying a word at all.

"No, not really." She said very coldly.

"Okay, look Brooke. This is ridiculious. You can't blame me forever for what happened last night. This was just a little accident, I cou..." but Brooke didn't let her finished her sentence.

"I know. I probably would have done the same thing." She confessed, looking for the first time in her mother's eyes. "I'm not angry with you for that, well not anymore, anyway." Victoria remained silent a moment.

"So does it mean I can be around Sam again ?" Victoria asked, claiming not to care.

"No." Brooke simply ansewered. Victoria laughed. "You are so childish and stubborn. You didn't forget me for yesterday didn't you ?" then Victoria walked away.

"I did." Brooke said, causing her mother to turn round. But Brooke didn't look at her anymore, she was focused on her sketches. Victoria stared at her a bit puzzled. _Why is she still angry then ? It makes no sense at all, it's pathetic._ Victoria thought. She went back to her desk and read some papers concerning business.

It was about noon when Victoria decided to have a break and buy some coffee and something to eat.

"I'm going to have launch. Do you want me to take something for you ?" she asked.

"No thanks. I don't want anything from you." Brooke said nastily. Victoria rolled her eyes. She was fed-up of Brooke's attitude.

Then few minutes later, the door opened again. "Did you forget your purse, in addition to your heart ?" Brooke provoked.

"Well, it is not very nice to welcome your potential customers this way." The voice announced.

"Oh gosh! Haley! I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that! I thought you were...well, somebody else." Brooke said, apologetically.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm even not a potential custumer, so.." Haley joked. Brooke smiled. "So, I suppose it is not a good day, right?" she asked.

"No not really. I shouted at Sam this morning and Victoria is...is just Victoria. I'm sure you know what I mean." She answered and her friend nodded.

"Why were you yelling at Sam this morning, wasn't it a bit unusual ? I mean, usually, it's after the morning you two fight, more about noon and midnight or something." Haley teased.

"Very funny." Brooke responded sarcastically.

"Well, should I have to be reassured I am not the only one you like yelling at in the morning ?" Victoria retorted, coming in the store. Brooke looked at her friend with a face which said : _"see ? Now you know why I'm not in a good mood this morning_." The 23 years old fashion designer was about to replied when, suddenly, another person entered.

"You can't be rational if you think that way." The person said.

"Sam? What are you doing here? What are you talking about ?" Brooke asked, confused by her foster daughter's presence.

"You said I liked Victoria more than I like you. It's not right." Sam said, very seriously.

"Did you say that ?" Haley asked her friend.

"Yes, well no, I mean...it's complicated." Brooke tried to explain her.

"Brooke how can you say that ? Sam always tell me you are..." but Brooke cut her mother short. "Victoria shut up." She simply said and Haley had to suppress a smile, caused by Victoria's shocked face. However, she knew she was right. "Brooke, it's hard to say it but I have to be agreed with your mother for this time, Sam is..."

"right in this room and would like to speak so please can everybody shut up!" she shouted causing everyone in the room to looked at her surprised. But Sam didn't care, she continued without a break.

"Brooke, you are the one who accepted me to live with you, after all the things I did to you. You prove me and show me in many occasions, you always be here for me. It's the first time I trust my foster mother when she says she loves me. I know you don't like Victoria, and you are scared she can hurt me. I even think you may be a bit jealous of my relationship with your mother. I know she wasn't there for you like you are for me. And I'm sorry about it. But this is not my story Brooke, you have to understand I am not a young version of you, she is not a bitch with me. I don't want you to be jealous of me and her because I just like her, and you don't have to be afraid, because..."she paused a little, starting to be nervous. "because..I love you." She confessed.

The adults stared at the young girl, and by the look on their faces, you can say they all looked very surprised. Every person remains silent for one long minute. Then, seeing every one was staring at her, the teenager felt more unconfortable than before, and said in a hurry : "I have to go." She run out the store, leaving the rest of the group, still gaping.

"Well, wow, that was..intense and unexpected." Haley spoke after a while.

"Exactly like Sam." Victoria added, going back at her desk.

However, Brooke said nothing, she was still shocked. "Brooke are you alright ?" her friend asked. Brooke nodded after a few seconds "Yes, I am..I think so." Brooke strangely answered. "Are you sure ? You seem a bit..." but Haley couldn't finished her sentence because Brooke cut her short. "I have to go, sorry." She said rushing towards the door.

"Why the heck is she leaving ?" Victoria said more like a statement than a question.

Haley smiled. She definitely knew where her friend was going.

Brooke jumped in her car and drove up to her house. She enterred and quickly left when she saw no sign of Sam. Then, she tried at the dinner's but no Sam again. She called Sam's best friend Jack but he said Sam wasn't with him. So Brooke stopped, and thought. _"Where the hell is she? Where am I not checking ?"_ Suddenly, she exlaimed : "Oh, I know! The river court of course!"

Indead, Sam used to go to the river court when she needed some time to think. Brooke introduiced her to this place when Sam had to deal with her friends'death. She said it was quieter than the dinner's and more peaceful. The girl immediately loved it.

Brooke parked her car and walked until she spot Sam, sitting on a bench. She looked very thoughtful, embarrased and cold. It was the end of November so, of course the wether was kind of cold.

Brooke instinctively approached the girl, without really knowing what to say to her. Instead she said: "You should wear a coat, you know." Sam suddenly realised someone was there. She looked up and saw Brooke. She immediately looked down, ashamed. Brooke noticed it and decided to sit down next to the girl. "You don't have to feel ashamed Sam. I know it is not really your thing to talk and share what is in there" she said, touching Sam's head. "but you can be really proud of yourself today. It is not easy to open-up."

"I feel vulnerable." Sam confessed.

"I know but it's stupid. You have to understand that talking about your feelings is something strong. And only strong people like you can do that. It makes you stronger not vulnerable. You are strong kiddo. Very strong." Brooke announced.

"Okay." Sam said.

"So, can you look at me please, except if you think the snail you are staring at is way more interresting and prettier than me of course." Brooke joked. Sam couldn't help but lets escape a laugh, which made Brooke happy. Sam looked at Brooke a few seconds and seemed to think about something. The 23 years old woman noticed it, so she asked " What ?"

"On the whole, I do believe the snail is interresting enough and may be a bit prettier than you in fact." She teased.

"Hey! How dare you ?" Brooke claimed to be hurt by Sam's words and gently pushed the teen.

"I think I should live with snails. They are less complicated than the Davis' family." Sam joked again. This time Brooke caught Sam's hands with her left hand and started to tickle her with her right hand in the neck where was the teen's weak point.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you deserve this. Never mess with a Davis, remember ?" Brooke tried to sound serious, and threatening, but she sounded more like she actually enjoyed tickling Sam. On the other side, Sam tried to do her best not to laugh but it was very hard. Brooke knew exactly where to tickle. So it didn't take long before Sam burst out of laughing, begging Brooke to stop. But, of course, Brooke didn't listen, she was having such a good time.

"Please Brooke stop. I'm sorry, okay" Sam tried, but failed.

"I didn't mean it." she tried again, but Brooke didn't let go. Sam couldn't stop laughing, Brooke was definitely very good at this game.

"Okay you won, I admit it. Happy ?" The teen announced.

"Ah, that's better." Brooke responded finally letting go.

"Yes, indead it is." Sam said, getting her breath back.

Brooke loved that girl, and she loved to see Sam's smile, even if her smile was rare.

She looked at the teen and without really being aware of it, she said : "I love you too."

Sam didn't see that coming. It was weird because she already heard Brooke say these three words to her but, she didn't really wanted to pay a lot of attention. But now she just admitted she loved Brooke and actually said her right in front of her, Sam felt the love comes over her heart.

For Brooke as well, it was a bit odd, because now Sam said her she loved her, she knew the next time she would say I love you, would definitely mean so much more than the others times for Sam, and so for Brooke too, even if she always was sincere when she said it.

So, they stared at each other trying to guess what was thinking the other. Sam was kind of shocked and Brooke can see the teen was trying to deal with what she just said. On the other hand, Sam could see Brooke trying to read through her mind, obviously worried, anxious, and waiting for a reaction from her. So, Sam got out of her daze.

"Okay" the teen managed to say. "Can we go now ? I'm freezing." She added, rubbing her hands.

"Yes, sure, let's go home before catching a chill or something." Brooke announced.

They got up, and Brooke put an arm around Sam's shoulders to keep her warm. They walked towards the car, and went inside.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I am. And you ?" Sam responded.

"I am, thanks." Brooke smiled and started the engine. About ten minutes later, Brooke parked her car again, but it wasn't at Brooke's house or the store. " I have an idea." Brooke announced.

"Oh, well, care to share ?" Sam asked.

"What about you and me, watching some movies on the TV and eating some pop-corn ?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"But you have work to focus on, and it is two and a half and it's the middle of the week and..." Sam didn't know what else to add at her list.

"How does it sound Sam?" Brooke asked again, without paying attention at Sam's comments, letting Sam knew Brooke could actually have a day off.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said with a shy smile.

"Great! So get out of the car, and let's choose a Dvd." Brooke exclaimed and Sam obeyed. They enterred in the dvd store and wandered in set of shelves.

"Look Brooke." Sam said, and Brooke looked up at what the girl was holding. "A documentary about snails, sound interresting, don't you think ?" she teased.

"ha, ha, and you think it's funny ?" Brooke responded.

"Well, by the look on your face, I can easily answer yes it is." Sam pointed out. Brooke shook her head, smiling.

Once they were at home. They took their shoes off, sat down on the sofa, and covered their bodies with a thick blanket. Brooke put the dvd on and said : "Remember me why I let you choice this movie ?"

"Because I didn't want to watch Grease." Sam explained.

"And I don't want to watch Matilda." Brooke complained.

"But you never saw it! You just quickly glanced at the summary and said : "I do believe Grease is better even if you already saw it Sam"." Sam said imitated Brooke's voice, which amused the woman. "And plus, we have a deal. You let me chose the dvd, and I let you chose pop-corn. See ?" Sam added.

"Okay, okay, fine." Brooke said, sounding unhappy.

"Don't do that." Sam warned. "I'm sure you'll love this movie." She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, but if it is daft, next time I will choose the Dvd and you the junk food, right ?" Brooke tried to haggle.

"As you want, now shh, it's starting." Sam said, eating some of her pop-corn and was actually happy there will be a _next_ time.

**Okay, here we are! Chapter 14, what do you think of it ?** **and sorry for the title, I wasn't very inspired. I'll try to update soon !**


	15. What a wonderful team

**Chapter 15 : What a wonderful team**

**Previously :**

"_Don't do that." Sam warned. "I'm sure you'll love this movie." She said with a smile on her face._

"_Okay, but if it is daft, next time I will choose the Dvd and you the junk food, right ?" Brooke tried to haggle._

"_As you want, now shh, it's starting." Sam said, eating some of her pop-corn and was actually happy there will be a next time._

"Okay. It wasn't _**so**_bad." Brooke said. But, by the look on Sam's face, Brooke knew it wasn't enough for the young girl. "Okay, I admit it. I enjoyed the movie. I really liked it. So are you happy now ?"

"Yeah, I'm satisfied." Sam said nodding her head. Brooke got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to have some fruit, do you want some?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like the last apple, thanks." Sam answered.

"Okay." Brooke took a pear and the last apple. Then, she opened a drawer to take a knife, but it wasn't the good one. Instead, she saw the adoption's papers and remained motionless. She glanced at Sam and then at the papers. She took them and put them next to the fruit. She opened the good drawer and took a knife. She cut the fruit in pieces and she went back to the sofa, sitting down next to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said, watching the tv.

"You're welcome." Brooke responded. After a while, Brooke spoke again. "Look, can I ask you something ?"

"Yes." Sam answered, watching tv.

"Hum..I have something in my mind, and I would like to know what do you think of it." Brooke explained.

"Okay, sure." Sam responded, still watching tv.

"Look, can you turn the tv off for a moment please ?" Brooke asked. Sam obeyed. She knew Brooke wanted to have an important talk, but Sam didn't know what about exactly.

"Thanks. Well, are you happy here ? I mean with Tree Hill, your high school, my friends,...me ?" Brooke asked, hesitant.

"Hum..yes, why ?" Sams asked, a bit puzzled. Brooke took a deep breathe.

"I received adoption's papers, and since I've got them, I can't stop thinking of them. I would love to adopt you, Sam. In an official and permanent way." Brooke finally announced.

Sam stared at her, kind of shocked. She didn't expect that at all. She didn't know what to think of it. She loved Brooke but something bothered her, even if she couldn't explain what.

"Sam? Earth to Sam ?" Brooke asked, waving her hand in front of Sam's eyes.

"Hum, what ?" she said, conscious again.

"Look, you don't have to answer me right now, I just wanted to let you know about them and about what I think of them. Now, it is your time to think about this possibility, and find what you want to do with these papers." Brooke informed, not wanting to rush or scare Sam.

"Okay, thank you." Sam responded. Brooke gave her a smile and turn the tv on again. However, Sam didn't watched it. _Why the hell was that Sam ? You love Brooke and she loves you! Why didn't you say yes for god'sake! What is wrong with you? Okay, take a breathe and keep thinking...Why are you afraid of it ?_ Sam thought. "I need to know. What does it mean for you? I mean, what is the big difference between foster care and adoption ? Foster care can be permanent and official too. So, what do you expect me to do if I say yes ? Do you want me to change? Or do you think I'll stop doing stupid things or be out of troubles ? Because if that's the case, let me tell you I..." but Brooke interrupted her.

"Wow! Slow down. Look, I am not asking you to change or anything! Nothing will change." Sam was about to speak but Brooke was faster. "The only thing different will be in the fact that no one can separate us. You will be part of our family forever. I don't expect you to change at all! I know we will argue again, and stuff like that. But you will know I never will kick you out, because you will be mine. Well, I'm sure you understand what I mean." Brooke informed. "And if I want you to be my family it's because I love you very much and I don't you to leave in the street, in a car, or even in somebody else's family. But what I want most of all, is you to be happy. So, it's up to you. Find what will you make you happy and I promise you, no matter what it is, I'll be agree with your choice." She said truthfully. "Expect if you decide to live with snails of course." Brooke joked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"So can we talk tonight?" the teen asked.

"Of course we can". Brooke answer with all her kindness.

"Oh crap! It's time." Sam said looking up at the clock.

"For what ?" Brooke asked.

"Hum, I have to meet some friends for school." She announced.

"How come?" Brooke asked again.

"Well, in history's class, we were asked to give a talk on the Second World War, and we decided with Jess, Kevin, Sarah and Tom to meet at five, and it's five now. So, I'm late." The teen explained.

"Okay. When do you think you're coming back home ?" her foster mother asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but like it's our first _bringing together, _I don't think it will be too long. You know it's just about seeing each other to know who wants to do this and who doesn't want to do that, and so on."

"Well give me a call if you think you're going to be home late. Good luck."

"Thanks, see you later!" she said, walking towards the door.

(IN HIGH SCHOOL)

"Why are we here ? I thought the high school was closed by that time." Said Tom, a fifteen years old boy. He looked like a nerd but seemed nice.

"Because Mr Phils, our history's teacher let us this room to study even after the high school closing. It is very kind of him, isn't it ?" Jess said. Sam immediatlely knew she wasn't going to like her. She was "miss perfect". _Oh dear..It's going to be hard to work with her.._Sam thought.

Once all the teens entered in the study room, they all sat down on a chair and looked at each other, not really knowing how to begin with.

"Well, I propose we all introduice ourselves briefly to know each other better, isn't it a great idea ?" Jess asked, way to much excited according to Sam.

"Yes, wonderful.." Sam mumbled.

"What did you say ?" Jess asked her.

"Who? Me? Nothing" Sam answered.

"Well, then you go first, tell us about yourself young girl." Jess said.

_Unbelievable..Jeez who's that girl? _Sam thought.

"Okay. I'm Samantha Walker, but call me Sam. I live here, in this town, which explains why I study in this high school. That's it." Sam said, a bit bored which made Sarah smiling.

"Okay, not very talkative but..thanks." Jess responded. "Who's next?" she asked, causing Sam to roll her eyes and she sat down on her chair again.

"Please, if we have to work by pair, don't let me be with this girl." The other girl said to Sam.

"Why ? don't you want to work with miss perfect ?" Sam teased.

"Please ladies, can you be quiet, Tom is going to speak." Jess infomed. Sam and the other teenager shared an exasperated looked.

"Well, my name is Tom, I'm sixteen and I'm keen on computer science." Sam let escaped a little laugh _I knew it_. She said to herself. "Hum, sorry Tom, it wasn't because of you, don't worry." Sam tired to reassure the young boy.

Tom sat down, and it was Kevin's turn to speak. " Me : it's Kevin the king. I'm eighteen, I play football and I love girls, but what I love the most : it's me." He said chewing his pink sweet_. Oh boy..what am I going to do ? _Sam thought, completely exasperated.

"Okay my turn, I'm boring." Sarah said, getting herself up. "So what you need to know : my name is Sarah, I love dancing and I'm here to work on Mr Phils' topic, so please can we start ?"

Sam smiled. "I'm definitely agreed with her." She said. Tom nodded too, and Kevin, well...he was Kevin which meant he didn't really pay attention to the others.

"But, I haven't talk yet." Jess protested.

"Oh come on! Okay what's your name?" Sarah asked. So, Jess got up very carefully and started to say proudly : "My name is Jess Mc.." but she was cut short by Sarah.

"Okay did you hear her ? Her name is Jess. That's all we need to know, so now, let's work please." Sarah firmly said. Jess was stunned. She wanted to introduice herself. She tried to be nice and polite with the others, but they seemed not to care about her, which annoyed her, because she is the kind of girl who loves drawing attention to her.

"Okay, well I think we should share out the work. We could work by teams. I do believe we need a team 1 which includes Sam and myself and a team 2 with Sarah, Tom and Kevin. Then, I..." but someone cut her short.

"Maybe we can _all_ decide." Tom said. Jess gave him a dark look. He was a bit surprised by all the anger emerging of her green eyes. Then Sarah spoke. "I agree with Tom. He's right." Jess was now certain she hated this girl. She looked at Sam for support. "What do you think of my teams Sam ?"she asked.

"Well, we live in democraty, so let's just vote." She managed to say.

"Fair enough." Sarah and Tom said.

"Okay, so who wants to be with Sarah ?" Jess asked. Tom immediately raised his hand. Sam did the same few seconds after, looking in the opposite direction of Jess. However, she could feel Jess'eyes staring at her. _She must be mad.._the teen thought still looking away from Jess.

"Well in that case I'm with Kevin and you three together." She said disappointed.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sarah, hitting Tom's and Sam's hand.

(AT BROOKE'S)

Brooke was sitting on a stool in the kitchen when she heard Sam coming.

"Hey. How was it ?" Brooke asked.

"Interesting." Sam answered. But Brooke knew it was ironical because she knew Sam didn't like history very much.

"oh I see, your team is daft, right?" Brooke tried to guess.

"No. Well not completely. But it is a very interesting team." She said laughing.

"Care to share ? I want my part of fun too." Brooke said waiting for Sam to explain.

"Well it is quite a long story if you want to laugh about it." Sam said.

"I have plenty of time, go on." She said a bit excited. The teen reached for a stool and sat down, in front of the young fashion designer. She told her about her new "friends. Brooke has laughed when the girl described her each person and their personality.

"So if I understand you have _princess with murderous eyes _Jess_ I know everything about everything, _then Tom :_ I'm a nerd but I know how to be friendly, _Kevin _the useless handsome boy _and_ Sarah the speaker." _Brooke summed up.

"Yep. You get it all." Sam said.

"What a wonderful team."

**Okay guys here was chapter 15, hope you liked it! I have some ideas for the next chapters but I haven't written anything yet. And I apologize because with the big "Christmas thing", I have to go back home in my country for my Christmas holidays (in 1 week). Which means no computer for me for a bit less than 2 weeks I'm afraid! ****However, I'll try to write more before leaving, because I don't want you to wait too long! Merry Christmas! Hope it will be better than mine, ****sincerely, **

**LGiorLondon.**


	16. Mr Phils' report

**Chapter 16 : Mr Phils' report**

**Previously :**

"So if I understand you have _princess _Jess_ I know everything about everything, _then Tom :_ I'm a nerd but I know how to be friendly, _Kevin _the useless handsome boy _and_ Sarah the speaker." _Brooke summed up.

"Yep. You get it all." Sam said.

"What a wonderful team."

"Did you write your part of Mr Phils' report?" Tom asked Sam.

"Yes I did. It must be in my locker. Do you want to come with me?" Sam asked and Tom nodded. On their way to Sam's locker, they saw Jess arguing with Kevin.

"It was simple. You only have to print our papers! How come you failed ?" Jess shouted but Kevin didn't care at all.

"Look, I have to go, see you tonight with the others." And Kevin left.

"I don't know for which one of them I feel sorry." Tom said and Sam laughed. "In that case, feel happy for us. We could have been with them every day."

"Hey guys! Jess sent me a text. She suggests to work by team tonight, which means without the prince and the princess." Sarah announced. "So I was thinking, instead of going to Tree Hill High School, we could meet somewhere else. What do you think ?"

Sam was the first to answer "I think it's a good idea".

"I agree. Where do you want us to meet ?" Tom said.

"Well, I am kind of grounded, so my mum doesn't want me to go out but she won't mind if it's at somebody's house and for homework of course."

"At my house it's too busy, all my family is here to celebrate my birthday." Tom said not very excited.

"You don't seem happy about that." Sarah stated.

"Well, if you know my family you would know why I don't like my birthday. Anyway I have two weeks before my birthday comes." He answered.

"Well, I don't think Brooke would mind..So, let me call her and I'll let you know."

(AT BROOKE'S)

"Hello, sorry I'm a bit late, but I have chinese food with me." Sarah said.

"Good idea. Come on in." Sam said.

"You must be Sarah, I'm Brooke." They shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you."Sarah said politely.

The teens were in the living room with Brooke who was woorking on her computer. They seemed to enjoy each other company and for what Brooke heard, their work was pretty damn good! She was impressed.

"Okay, let's have a break! My mind is burning." Sarah said. Tom and Sam nodded.

"Miss Davis, can I use your microwave to reheat the food ?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, of course. And you don't have to call me Miss Davis, just Brooke is enough." She gently informed.

"Okay, well thank you Brooke."

After few minutes the food was ready. Sarah gave one chinese box to Brooke. "This one is for you Miss..Brooke, I hope you like chicken."

"Oh that's very kind of you Sarah, you didn't have to you know."

"Oh oh." Tom said causing every one in the room to look at him. " Jess is calling me." He picked up the phone. "Allo ? Yes we are. Yes, I'm sure you are working!" Tom get worked up. He wasn't very patient and particularly not with Jess. That's why he hung up very quickly.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry this girl has a gift to get on my nerves. She wanted to be sure we were working on Mr Phils' report." Brooke laughed. "Jeez, this girl is someone isn't she?" she said.

"I think we all agree with you Brooke." The teens said together.

After their break, the teenagers and Brooke went back to work. About forty minutes later, Brooke cried."What the hell?" Brooke said, looking at her computer. "Come on, work! What are you doing ?"

"Is everything okay Brooke?" Sam asked.

"No! My computer let me down!" she explained.

"Can I have a look ? " Tom asked. Brooke was puzzled. She met Sam's eyes and saw the teen nodded her head with a little smile on her face.

"Yes, if you want to." Brooke answered. Within five minutes, Tom repaired her computer. Brooke was impressed.

"Thank you a lot!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome, it wasn't so tricky. I like repairing thing..I mean data processing things."

"You're very good at it." Brooke complimented him which made the boy blushing a bit.

"Thanks. Oh it's starting to be late, I should go now. I was pleased to meet you Brooke. I saw you girls tomorrow at school. Goodbye."

"Bye!" the girls replied.

"I think I should leave too. Thank you Brooke for letting us studying in your house. See you tomorrow Sam."

The two teens left. It was only Brooke and Sam now.

"Your new friends seem very nice." Brooke stated.

"Yes they are. Have you done with your work ?"

"No, not really, but I'm too tired to continue right now." Brooke informed.

"And are you too tired to speak as well ?" Sam asked hesitant.

"No, of course not." Brooke reassured. The young girl sat next to Brooke, on a stool and she started to play with her fingers, nervously.

"It's about the adoption papers. I don't want you to feel bad because I don't give my answer yet. I mean I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you, because it's not right. It's just I need to think, I have few issues as you already noticed."

"It's okay Sam, don't worry. Take your time. I'm glad you told me that. I must admit I was a bit scared lately." Brooke confessed.

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I was afraid you didn't want to be with me anymore, and you liked Victoria better than me. I don't want us to have the same relationship I have with my mother." Brooke revealed with some tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that Broooke. It won't happen no matter what my answer will be, I promise." Brooke gave her a small smile. In one hand she was relieved but in the other hand she was still a bit scared about the fact that Sam didn't give Brooke her answer yet whereas we were in the middle of December. _Could this mean Sam doesn't want to be adopted?_ This question was bothering the young mother.

"It's late, I'm going to sleep. I have to be on form for tomorrow. Sarah, Tom, Jess, Kevin and I are going to speak the all hour in Mr Phils' history class." Sam announced with a yawn.

"I think it's a good idea then. Goodnignt." Brooke responded and Sam left.

Brooke didn't sleep very well that night. She was thoughtful.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"hum..my stomack hurts." Sam complained.

"Do you get an attack of nerves ?" Sarah teased.

"No silly. Brooke insisted on having breakfast. I was in a rush, I didn't want to miss school, and now thanks to stupid pancakes, I have a stomack ache." Sam explained.

"Oh I see..Well, I hope you won't threw up during the talk, that it." Sarah teased causing Sam to push her a little.

"Maybe we should repeat one more time before .." but Jess was cut short by Tom.

"We don't need to do that, we ARE ready, okay ?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice, which made Sam and Sarah smiled.

"eh..guys, I think we have to go now, it's time." Kevin announced for the first time, caring about their work.

"He's right. Let's go." Tom said.

One hour later, the bell rang. All were happy this was finally over. All, except from one : Jess. She seemed furious.

"It was not good." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh come on Jess, we all have an A from Mr Phils. It is a good thing." Sam said.

"We could have an A+ . Sarah didn't print enough pictures, she spoke too fast and her vocabulary wasn't appropriate, Tom did not know his text by he.."

"Stop that!" Sam cut Jess short. "It wasn't perfect, but it was a good job, stop reproaching us for things we haven't done properly." Sam started to lose her temper. _This girl must be happy, we have one of the best grades in the class, what is wrong with her ? _Sam thought_._

"Maybe for you it's enough. You are someone without ambition in life." Jess exclaimed.

"How dare you? You don't know her." Sarah said standing up for Sam.

"Oh oh! What a surprise! Sarah comes to rescue you, lucky Sammy. You are her favourite you know ? But it mustn't be unexpected, you are also Mrs Scott's pet." Jess provoked.

"I don't need to be rescued and I am certainly not Mrs Scott's pet." Sam said with a lot of anger in her voice.

"Of course you're not. You babysit her stupid kid, you see her after school. What do you think you are ? You think you can be friend with a teacher and she will give you good marks ?" Sam was furious, her eyes were killing Jess and her hands turned into a fist. However she said nothing she let Jess speaking. " I don't even know why people should like Mrs scott. She had a kid when she was in high school, what a good model! And she wants us to swallow her rubbish ? She is not a hero, she is a bitch. She shouldn't be allowed to teach us anything."

It was enough. Sam couldn't handle it any more. She felt so angry inside, she was burning up! _How dare she? She can't insult Haley and Jamie without repercussions_. Sam thought. That's why, without really being aware of it, Sam threw her fist into Jess' face and broke her nose with only one punch. Jess's nose was bleeding. She looked at Sam shocked. "Bitch" she said.

"What just happened ?" Haley asked, when she saw Sam looking furiously at Jess and the other girl injured.

"She broke my nose!" Jess shouted, holding with both hands her nose.

"Well, well, well..What a surprise..Walker in my office right now and you too Mrs Scott. As for you miss McGringer go to see the nurse. She will help you with your bleeding nose." Principal Rimkus said.

**Okay guys. First of all I would like to apologize for the waiting. I know I said I'll try to update soon during holidays but I didn't, so sorry about that. But the good news is I'm back! And I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters, I only have to write them! So, I hope you enjoyed this one, please review! **

**Best wishes, LgioLondon**.


	17. And perhaps some explanations?

Chapter 17 : And perhaps some explanations..?

**AN : Sorry for the long waiting, I was kind of busy lately. Anyway, I hope you are all okay, and that this new year is going to be as you wanted to be. I wish you all the best for 2012. I also hope you'll like this new chapter ! **

(IN THE PRINCIPAL' OFFICE)

"Well, if Samantha doesn't write a letter explaining what happened and signed by you Mrs Scott, plus another letter with her apologies in it towards miss Jess McGringer, this young lady will be temporarily expelling from my school." Mrs Rimkus explained with a satisfied tone. Haley looked at Sam, who was stubbornly looking at the desk. She wanted Sam to write these letters but she didn't know why Sam decided to refuse.

(OUT OF THE PRINCIPAL' OFFICE)

"What the hell Sam ? Why don't you want to write those letters? You will be expel for the whole week!" Haley asked, frustrated by Sam's reaction.

"Well, I will have longer Christmas holidays than the others." Sam said before leaving Haley.

(AFTER SCHOOL, AT BROOKE'S)

Samantha has just had the time to cross the front door that a familiar voice shouted at her.

"Samantha! Come to me right now!" Brooke was furious, her face was a little red and she clenched her teeth. Sam obeyed. "A fight ? Really ? You PUNCHED that girl ?" Sam didn't say anything, instead she nodded, not wanting to make Brooke angrier. "Why? I thought you were that kind of girl who doesn't care about what people says. I thought you'd walk away Sam." She said, nicer this time.

"You're right. But today wasn't a good day to provoke me and besides, I'm sure you would do the same." Sam said. Brooke laughed "People said a million of nasty things about me every day when I was in school, and I didn't punch them!"

"It wasn't about me!" Sam responded. Brooke frowned. "So..why Sam?" she asked.

Sam knew she has to face the truth : she couldn't lie to Brooke, she had to explain herself. "She started to reproach Sarah and Tom for their work on Mr Phils' report so I asked her to stop. Then, she got mad! She started to provoke me but most of all, she insulted Haley and Jamie, and THAT made me angry so I punched her, but I didn't want to, it just...happened." Sam explained. Brooke reminded silent. You could tell she was thinking. Sam waited for her to say something.

"well, I guess I'd do the same thing yes..But it doesn't mean I agree with it so you can quickly supress that smile on your face Sam !" The teenager did as she was told. She was in enough trouble, she didn't want to play with Brooke.

"What does Mrs Rimkus said ?" Brooke asked and Sam grimaced.

"Did I tell you we've got an A for Mr Phils' report?" Sam tried to avoid the question.

"Congratulions Sam, but don't think you're out of trouble, answer my question." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine! I'm expeled for the week." She simply said.

"You what ?" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's okay it's just a week Brooke!" Sam responded.

"But an expulsion whom could have been avoided if Sam wrote two letters." Haley added, closing Brooke's front door behind her.

"Oh, hi Haley. Wait, what letters ? You didn't talk to me about them." Brooke noticed.

"I won't write them. I won't apologize for the punch and neither for an explanation." Sam said sounded very determined.

"But it is so stupid Sam! Brooke tell her! I tried but she didn't listen to me." Haley announced. However, Brooke didn't say anything. She just looked at her friend and then in Sam's eyes. _I understand now! Of course, it's obvious! _She thought. "Well, I'll try. Thanks for coming Haley, but don't worry, I'll take care of it, I promise." On that, Haley quickly nodded and disapeared.

"What was that ?" the teen asked.

"What are you talking about ?" Sam moved forward. "The strange look you gave me." Sam explained.

"I just got it." Brooke announced with a smile on her face. However, Sam frowned. "You prefer being expelled than writing those letters because Haley has to sign them and if she does, she will know about what happened and why you punched that girl. In other words, she will know you love her!" Brooke explained happily.

"I don't love her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well you _like _her enough to protect her and her son. I thought it was just a teacher, remember? " Brooke teased. Sam once again, rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, you get it. That's why. Oh, and please, stop with that smile on your face!" she said before going to her room, which made Brooke laughed_. I knew it!_ She thought.

Later that night, Brooke found her foster teenager in the kitchen, she was sitting on one of the stools, facing her computer.

"It's terribly late Sam, what are you doing ? Have you got some struggles to sleep ?" Brooke asked but the teen didn't answer. That's why Brooke moved forward, a bit worried. She noticed Sam had headphone on her ears. She was about to make Sam knows she was there but as she moved her hand to touch Sam's shoulder, she stopped when she saw her foster daughter watching a video. And, by what the computer showned, it was not the first time she was watching it. In fact Sam was repeating the video over and over again for the last forty five minutes.

On the screen you could see a joyful handsome boy, celebrating his fifteenth birthday. He wore a funny yellow hat, a green padded jacket and was smiling at the digital camcorder. Someone put an arm on his shoulder and by what it seemed to be, this guy was singing. The others at the botom of the video, seemed to have good fun as well. They were laughing and speaking to each others around a table with a cake and some glasses and drinks on the top of it. Brooke smiled at this sight. However Sam had a sad smile on her face. The teen was about to replay the video once again, but she jumped when she felt someone touching her.

"hey, calm down. It's just me." Brooke said.

"Jeez! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Sam responded.

"Well, next time you will take off your headphones and will be abble to hear me." Brooke replied.

"You weren't supposed to be awake at this time, I couldn't guess!" Just after saying that, Sam quickly understood it was a very bad idea to say that. _Well, I wasn't supposed to be awake neither.._she thought.

"What is it anyway ?" Brooke said pointing at her computer.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed. You should do the same." The teen answered, closing the computer. Brooke watched her girl going to her room and frowned. _That was weird_ she thought. So, she slowly sat on the stool where Sam was few minutes ago, and opened her computer. "Let's have a look." Brooke told to herself.

When the video finished, Brooke felt bad. She didn't know what to do. _Shoul I go to see Sam, which means she will know I've watched the video or should I claim I haven't done anything ?Oh boy...she will be mad at me. _She said once she made up her mind.

Brooke slowly opened Sam's door. "Hey, can I come in ?" she asked with a lot of kindness in her voice. Sam was laying on her bed, her arms behind her head, fixing the ceiling. When she heard Brooke's voice, she quickly sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Yes, sure. What is it ?" the teen asked. Brooke moved further. She took a chair and sat down. Sam watched Brooke carefully. _This can't be good_..the young girl thought.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" the 23 years old woman asked. Sam wasn't sure about how to react. "About what ?" she asked. Brooke sighed. "It is Mika's birthday today, isn't it ?" she answered her. Sam was a bit surprised. Tears were coming in her eyes. "I was scared" she said, letting a nervous little laugh escaped from her mouth. She looked away, she didn't want to face Brooke like this.

"Scared of what sweety ?" concern was in her voice.

"Of..hum..of you. Well, your reaction I mean." Sam confessed.

"What?" Brooke shouted. "Hum..sorry. Why were you afraid of my reaction?" Brooke wanted to understand. _This can't be possible.._she thought.

"If I'd told you it was Mika's birthday, you would have thiought it would be too much for me to take and you'd send me to a therapist again! But I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" Sam said, crying a bit.

"Oh god Sam..Of course not! I wouldn't _send _you to a therapist because you were sad or crying ! I asked you to go to see one **only** because you refused to talk to me, you kept all that story inside and it was killing you! I was scared for you. I didn't ask you to go because you were sad, **it is okay** to be sad! You've just lost your friends!" Brooke exclaimed. Her last comment made Sam burst in tears and Brooke realised it was her fault.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean it like this. I didn't want to remind you of their death." Brooke said, getting up of her chair and she sat on Sam's bed, next to her.

"I know it's okay. I just...it's not easy sometimes, but I am okay." Sam reassured.

"It's good to know that." Brooke commented as she held the teen in her arms, and stroke Sam's hair. Sam couldn't help but feeling safe in Brooke's arms. All her pain seemed to slowly go away, even if she still was a bit embarassed when Brooke hugged her. Soon, the teen felt asleep, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder. Althought Brooke noticed Sam was sleeping, she didn't move. She decided to stay with the girl in her arms for a little while.

Then, Brooke's phone vibrated. She received a text from Haley which said : "_Hey, sorry to bother you at this time, I know it's late but I can't really sleep. Did Sam change her mind ? I hope you convinced her to do it. Love, Hales."_ Brooke smiled, and texted her back :

"_Hi Hales, Sam did not change her mind, but it's okay, we had a chat, and let's say she had her reasons, which I can understand. Anyway, I promised I won't say a thing about it, so I'm afraid you have to face Sam for more explanations. By the way , she's going to stay at home for the week. Could you give her her homework please ? Thanks a lot! See you soon, love, ."_Brooke turned off her phone, and was too tired to get up and go to her own bedroom. So instead, she rested her head on Sam's and quickly felt asleep.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Brooke was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Then, Sam emerged from her room, with tired eyes. "What is all that noise for ?" she asked, yawning.

"Grumpy this morning?" Brooke teased. However, Sam didn't pay any attention and sat on the stool. "If I were grumpy this morning, I wouldn't be there, asking you if you'd want some help with anything." Sam answered.

"Oh, well, it is very kind of you, but I think it's okay, I can handle it." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure ? Because by the smell of your burnt pancake and by the look of your smoky oven, I doubt of it." Sam said causing Brooke to look at her oven and pancake. _Oh shit, she's right, it's burning! _She thought. "Well, I think I'd love some help indead."

"Okay, save your meal, and I save your pancake..or make another one." Sam said grabbing Brooke's pancake and put it in the dustbin. Brooke contemplated the disaster. Her meal was knackered.

"At least, you still have pancakes." Sam said handing a plate full of pancakes to Brooke.

"Thank you." She said sadly, grabbing the plate.

"Oh crap, it's late! I have to go!" Brooke said in a hurry. "Oh and Haley is going to see you after school or when she'll have a slot to give you your homework." Brooke added.

"Oh no..I don't want to see her. She's goint to ask me why I didn't write those letters and lecture me once again, telling me how stupid, stubborn and insane I am, and blah, blah, blah." Sam complained. However, Brooke smiled.

"I know, that's why I asked her to come." Brooke announced.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, I didn't ground you for punching that girl only because you had a good mark on your report and I know you and your friends worked hard on it. But, not wanting to write those letters wasn't the right thing to do. I know promised you I won't say a thing about the reason why you acted like this to Haley. So, I thought as a punishment, Haley and you will have plenty of time during this week to tackle the subject and talk about it in order to fix this ridiculous situation ! because you love each other but you are too...I don't know, too embarassed, hesitant or something to admit it. Oh, and she will also come to give you your homework." Brooke said before leaving the house. You could tell Sam was kind of shocked by the 23 old woman's words. _And I thought it's gonna to be cool not to have school for the whole week..how stupid I was to think that way! Silly me.." _Sam told to herself.

**Alright, that was my 17th chapter! Tell me what you think of it.**

**In the next one (that I have to write) there will be a Sam and Haley scene about the "punching Jess "thing as you may suspect it. And a little "surpise"/"clue" concerning the adoption papers.**


	18. AN : a bit worried :s

**AN / Hi guys, I was just wondering if you were still interrested in my story. Hope to "read" from you soon ! **

**Bye, **

**LgioLondon.**


	19. What a mother fears the most

**Chapter 18 : What a mother fears the most.**

**Previously :**

_Oh, and she will also come to give you your homework." Brooke said before leaving the house. You could tell Sam was kind of shocked by the 23 old woman's words. And I thought it's gonna to be cool not to have school for the whole week..how stupid I was to think that way! Silly me.." Sam told to herself._

(MONDAY)

Sam was about to eat her sandwich and make her salad, when she heard a knock on the door. "Oh, oh..please, tell me it's not Haley." She whispered.

Unfortunately for the young girl, it was indead Haley. "Brooke asked me to come and give you your homework." She said, entering further in the house. She took some papers off of her bag and put them on table. Both were silent. Haley was obviously still mad at Sam.

"So, here you have maths and history homework, the red paper is something Brooke has to read, but nothing really important, and on that pile you have mine." Haley explained.

"Thanks for coming and giving me my homework." The teen replied politely.

"oh, but I'm not finished yet." Haley announced. Sam frowned. "But your bag is empty." She pointed out.

"But I still have to talk with you young lady." This time her tone was more serious.

"oh, I..I'm not sure it's a..hum..a good idea, because, ...because I have all this homework to do and..." but Haley cut her short. "Stop that. I see you were about to have launch, so we can speak while you are eating, can't we ?" Haley was more than determined to find out the truth about the previous indicent at school, and Sam knew she couldn't escape her teacher forever.

"Fine, I guess we can do that." Sam muttered.

"ah, that's better." Haley said, smiling for the first time at the teen since she came into the Davis' house.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Haley began to say, sitting on the chair, facing Sam.

"Jess worked with me and the others on our history's teacher report." Haley nodded. "I don't like her."

"Yeah, I think I understood that the other day." Haley commented.

"Whatever. We'got an A for our work, but she wasn't happy, she started to reproach us things, and it made me angry. So, I punched her. That's it." Sam summed up and swallowed another piece of her sandwich. Haley was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the teen in disbelief.

"And you want me to believe the reason why you punched her was just because she reproached you things about your work? Come on Sam! You can lie better than that!"

"Okay, okay, it isn't the all story, I admit it." Sam confessed_. It is useless to lie Sam, she will find out at some point, so.. _" the reason why I punched that girl is because, she said awful things about Jamie, but mostly about, well...about you." She finally told and was quick to drink, so that she couldn't speak.

Haley didn't know what to think. She was confused. _Wait a minute! Sam was trying to stand up for me ? Does it mean she really likes me? No way ! Oh come on Hales! You wouldn't back one of your teacher up if he or she meant nothing more than just a teacher! It definitively means something._

"Well, I, hum, I didn't expect that." Haley responded. "But why didn't you want to write those letters ?" Haley was still a bit puzzled concerning that part of the story.

"Because I don't want to apologize! She's the one who needs to apologize. She shouldn't have said those things in the first place!" she answered a bit angry. Haley tried to suppress her smile.

"Okay, I appreciated the fact you didn't like what she said about me and my family, but maybe you should have apologized for the punch, so why did you refuse to do it ?" Haley asked.

"Because you had to sign the letters. I didn't want you to know about what she said." The teen quickly replied.

"Once again, I appreciated your protection Sam, really I do. But, I think I am big enough to handle it." Haley responded with a smile.

"I know that! That's not why I didn't want you to find out." Soon after, Sam began to regret her words. _Oh no, she's going to be suspicious now._

"Really ? so why then ?" Haley asked, perplexed and curious. The young girl was embarrassed.

"Do you want something to eat ?" She asked, trying to alter the subject.

"No thank you. I just would like you to answer my question please."

Sam sighed. "Don't you already get it ?" Haley frowned. She didn't have a clue.

"Fine! I didn't want you to know I care about you a lot, okay ? Are you happy now ? feel better ?" Haley was amazed. "I am glad you care a lot about me, because Sam I love you very much." she said relieved.

It was now Sam's turn to be amazed. She knew Haley liked her, she remembered when she told her she cared about the teen a lot. But, she didn't think she could actually _**love**_ her.

She always have hoped to have a special place in Haley's heart and not only by being her best student, she wanted her teacher to accept her like part of her family.

"Thanks." The teen immediately replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry to interrupt our conversation Sam, but I need to go to school. My break will be soon over, I'm afraid. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Haley announced.

"Okay, see you." Haley opened the door and turned back to Sam with a smile on her face.

"Even if I am not supposed to be agreed with the punch you gave to Jess, I have to say I am glad you did it. Oh gosh, it's so wrong to say that ! but..Thank you. Please, don't tell anyone, and mostly Brooke, I told you that. Everyone thinks I am the peaceable one in this town, don't ruin my reputation miss Walker." Haley winked at Sam.

"Don't worry about it Mrs Scott. So, does it mean you're not mad at me anymore ?" the student asked.

"No, I'm not, I wasn't really angry, I was just confused, that's it. Bye Sam, take care." And then, she closed the door. Sam was relieved things have been right.

That night Sam told Brooke about what happened that afternoon with Haley. She was more than happy her friend and her foster daughter have finally talked. Of course, she asked Sam for more details, which annoyed the teen, but seeing her foster mother so excited about it, she decided to play the game, and she repeated her everything.

(THURSDAY)

As usual, Haley came in the Davis' house to bring Sam her homework. But that afternoon, Sam seemed thoughful.

"Are you listening ?" asked Haley.

"What ?" Haley frowned.

"Okay missy, tell me what's on your mind right now." Haley ordered.

"Nothing." Sam replied, but Haley gave her **the **look, you know the one which says : _don't even try to lie!_

"Okay, Brooke talked to me about the adoption papers, as you may know. And I was just thinking about them recently." The teen confessed.

"And ?" Haley asked, being very attentive.

"And I don't know. Something is wrong." Sam answered.

"What is wrong?" she asked a bit worried. Sam bit her lip, hesitant to speak. Finally she opened her mouth.

"I don't understand why Brooke want this. I mean I understand why someone like me could say yes, but for her...She doesn't need me."

"No you're wrong Sam. Look, I know Brooke for many years now, and I can assure you that she.." Haley couldn't finish her sentence because Brooke just came in. 

"Hi guys, are you alright ?" Brooke asked.

"yeah." They both replied.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework then. I'll let you two catch-up and stuff." Sam announced.

"So, how are you ? how is doing my godson ?" Brooke asked, taking her coat off.

"We both are good, thank you. What about you ? and Sam of course."

"Well, I'm very well thanks, Victoria will leave soon for New-York to fix some details with the company, which means I won't be abble to see her botox face for at least few days, which will make my days easier and happier." Brooke said smiling. "And concerning Sam, I think you know more about her than I do, because you spent more time with her than I do, so it's me instead who should ask you how she's been lately." She said for joking, but Haley seemed concerned.

"I was kiding. I like to see you girls hanging-out and talk to each other." Brooke tried to reassure her friend but Haley's face's expression didn't change a bit. "What's wrong ?" asked Brooke, frowning.

"You should talk to her." Haley answered. Brooke was now worried.

"What is wrong ?" you could easily hear some fear in her voice.

"Don't worry too much, okay ? We just briefly talked about the adoption papers, and something is bothering her and it has to do with you in fact." Haley said, not noticing what she said could make Brooke even more worried, which was exactly what happenned. When she saw Brooke's eyes getting bigger, she understood she had to explain a little bit more what she meant.

"You did nothing wrong. She wasn't repproaching you anything. Don't feel bad. She has a question in her mind which makes her hesitant about the adoption. And only you can make it clearer because you are directly concerned, so you have to talk to her and fix it. She seems very insecure." Haley added.

Brooke remained silent for a while. "Okay, I'll go and have a conversation with her, pretty soon." She responded.

"Good. I'm going to leave now, I'll see you guys tomorrow for the last _"Sam's homework take away"._ I can't wait to have her back in my class, it's so boring without her." Haley said which made Brooke smile.

"Thank you a lot for bringing her homework home, I owe you big time." Brooke truthfully replied.

"No problem at all, it's a pleasure, goodnight." Haley left the place and Brooke was standing up not knowing what to do. She didn't move at all until she decided to go to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, and looked at the floor, her eyes were wet. _She's going to say no. I have to get myself ready for that. I can't cry in front of her, I don't want her to see me hurt. But first of all, I need to talk to her. If I can't change her mind, at least I can make her feeling more comfortable with whatever is going on in her head. _

Then, she found the strength to get up and wiped her tears away. She reluctantly approched Sam's door. She was about to knock on it but she decided not to. Instead she stared at the white door for quite a long time, her eyes became wet again. _I can't do that. Not right now. I'm not ready for it. I'll talk to her tomorrow._ The heart-broken young woman thought.

The talented fashion designer, slowly traced back her way to her room. She gently closed her door, and lay down on her bed.

For the first time since the teen has moved in, she was worried about herself. "_What am I going to do without her ?"_ was the question that the lovable 23 years old woman couldn't keep away from her mind.

"_Nothing."_ she answered to herself.

She was scared to death to lose her child, scared to not be abble to be a mother, anymore.

You could tell that day, Brooke Davis absolutely learnt what an atrocious night truly meant.

**I'm happy you're still reading my story, hope you like this chapter! Please, let me know **


	20. Samapizza

**Chapter 19 : Samapizza **

**Previously :**

_The talented fashion designer, slowly traced back her way to her room. She gently closed her door, and lay down on her bed. _

For the first time since the teen has moved in, she was worried about herself. "What am I going to do without her ?" was the question that the lovable 23 years old woman couldn't keep away from her mind.

"_Nothing." she answered to herself. _

_She was scared to death to lose her child, scared to not be abble to be a mother, anymore._

_You could tell that day, Brooke Davis absolutely learnt what an atrocious night truly meant. _

Brooke got up, went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

"Good morning" Sam said yawning and her eyes still closed. She draged her feet until she sat on a stool.

"Good morning" Brooke replied not very enthusiastic, which caused Sam to open her eyes.

"Gosh! You looked awful this morning Brooke !" she exclaimed without thinking first.

"Thanks a lot Sam, it is very kind of you." Brooke answered back. The teenager grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like this." She explained.

"How really ? and what it was supposed to mean then ?" Brooke asked her playfully.

" awful like..nice awful ?" once again Sam grimaced and Brooke shook her head. "Bad safe." She commented. The 15 years-old girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, bad night ?" she asked. Brooke was surprised. She didn't know how to respond. "Sort of." She managed to say.

"Why ?" Sam asked. Brooke was stopped in her track once again by her foster daughter's question_. I can't tell her it was because of her. She will feel guilty and I don't want that. I have to lie to her._

"Hum..because of some problems with the company." You could tell she wasn't feeling right. She hated lie to Sam.

"Oh, I see..Nothing too bad I hope?"

"No, don't worry, Victoria tries to fix them from New-York." At least this wasn't a lie.

"And you are reassured that Victoria manage your company ? We are talking about the same Victoria, right ? The one you can't stand ?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, we are talking about this Victoria. I know she can take good care of the company. Way too much good.." she answered with a reproachful tone.

"Okay, breafast's ready, I'd better go." Brooke announced. She was a bit late but it wasn't a big deal since she was her own boss afterall. Sam nodded. "Oh, and could you say hi for me to Haley ?"

"Yeah sure." She answered. And then Brooke left. Sam took a plate and started to eat her breakfast.

(LATER)

"Hello!" Haley said once Sam opened the door.

"Hi, I was about to have some Samapizza, do you want some ?" the teen offered.

"Some what ?" Haley asked very confused, closing the door.

"Samapizza." The young girl repeated laughing at Haley who never heard of it before. "Have a go and then I explain you everything." Haley was doubtful.

"Come on I thought you were curious." Sam teased.

"Okay, give me one slice of Samara-I-don't-know-what-pizza." Haley replied.

Sam gave Haley a plate, and put something in it. "Here it is, a piece of samapizza." She handed the plate to her guest. Haley thanked her and after the first mouthful, she exclaimed : "It's delicious, where can I find it ?"she asked very impressed by her dish.

Sam laughed. "You can't find it anywhere." Haley frowned "Why not ?"

"Because I made it. That's why it is called a Samapizza. I thought it looked like a pizza so,..I just put my name in it. Nothing really eccentric, I know." she explained. Haley was amazed, she didn't know Sam could cook and most of all, she wasn't aware she could actually cook amazingly well!

"That tastes great Sam !" Haley complimented.

"Thanks." She responded with a smile.

After a while, Haley asked : "did you talk to Brooke ?" However, Sam frowned. "Talk about what ?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." She replied. She had her answer, Brooke didn't talk to Sam last night, maybe she should call her friend to be sure everything is alright. "Look, I have to go a bit sooner today, sorry about that." She said getting up.

"Wait! You forgot my homework."_ Jeez, am I really saying this ?_

"Oh yeah, that's right. Wait a minute...here it is!" she said grabbing some papers out of her bag. And then, she walked towards the door. "By the way, your samapizza is **really** good, I wish I could have some more." She said with puppy's eyes which amused Sam.

"okay, okay, I get it. Next time there will be plenty of samapizza for all the Scott family, happy ?"

"Never have been better before." She responded before closing the door behind her and Sam shook her head, still smiling.

As soon as she left the house, Haley took her phone and tried to call Brooke but she fell on her messaging. Instead she left a message.

"Hi Brooke, it's me, I just wanted to talk to you. I know you didn't talk to Sam last night and I was just a bit worried about you. I'd like you to call me back as soon as you can, just to let me know if everything is fine, okay ? Thanks, Love you. Bye." Haley sighed_. I hope she's okay._

(AT BROOKE'S SHOP)

Brooke wasn't absolutely focused on her work today and Millie could tell you that. That's why she walked towards Brooke. "I'll take care of that." She said taking some papers out of Brooke's hands. At first she was a bit surprised but then, when she realised it actually was Millicent, she smiled.

"Thanks a lot. I hate that part of the job." She announced.

"I know that. But Brooke you don't look very well today, why don't you go back home and rest for a while ? You can come back here tomorrow." Millie offered.

"You know what? You're right. I should go home. Thank you for your help Millie." She said after a minute or so.

"No problem." She responded. Then Brooke left.

Once she came home, she saw her teen struggling with some maths exercices.

"Come on! You should be abble to do that! You did it so many times before! Why are you inefficient ? You're so damn stupid!" Sam said to herself without being aware of Brooke's presence. Brooke looked at the interaction between Sam and...Sam.

"Wow, you're not very nice with yourself." She commented so that the girl knew Brooke was there.

"Jeez! You freaked me out Brooke!" she exclaimed after jumping off of her seat.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb your conversation with you and yourself." She teased.

"ha, ha very funny. Anyway, why are you here so soon ?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to have a day off and celebrated the fact that Victoria is away from Tree Hill, maybe ?" she joked.

"What are you going to do on your day off then ?" the teen asked. Brooke thought for a moment. "Well, do you remember that time we watched Matilda in the middle of the week ? I kind of want to do the same, afterall I told you there will be a next time, so..Today is this next time I guess, what do you say ?" Brooke explained.

Sam was discreetly smiling. _She kept her promise_ she thought remembering.

(FLASH BACK)

_Brooke parked her car again, but it wasn't at Brooke's house or the store. " I have an idea." Brooke announced. _

"_Oh, well, care to share ?" Sam asked._

"_What about you and me, watching some movies on the TV and eating some pop-corn ?" Brooke asked, smiling._

"_But you have work to focus on, and it is two and a half and it's the middle of the week and..." Sam didn't know what else to add at her list. _

"_How does it sound Sam?" Brooke asked again, without paying attention at Sam's comments, letting Sam knew Brooke could actually have a day off._

"_Sounds good to me." Sam said with a shy smile._

"_Great! So get out of the car, and let's choose a Dvd." Brooke exclaimed and Sam obeyed. They enterred in the dvd store and wandered in set of shelves._

"_Look Brooke." Sam said, and Brooke looked up at what the girl was holding. "A documentary about snails, sound interresting, don't you think ?" she teased._

"_ha, ha, and you think it's funny ?" Brooke responded._

"_Well, by the look on your face, I can easily answer yes it is." Sam pointed out. Brooke shook her head, smiling._

_Once they were at home. They took their shoes off, sat down on the sofa, and covered their bodies with a thick blanket. Brooke put the dvd on and said : "Remember me why I let you choice this movie ?"_

"_Because I didn't want to watch Grease." Sam explained._

"_And I don't want to watch Matilda." Brooke complained._

"_But you never saw it! You just quickly glanced at the summary and said : "I do believe Grease is better even if you already saw it Sam"." Sam said imitated Brooke's voice, which amused the woman. "And plus, we have a deal. You let me chose the dvd, and I let you chose pop-corn. See ?" Sam added._

"_Okay, okay, fine." Brooke said, sounding unhappy._

"_Don't do that." Sam warned. "I'm sure you'll love this movie." She said with a smile on her face._

"_Okay, but if it is daft, next time I will choose the Dvd and you the junk food, right ?" Brooke tried to haggle._

"_As you want, now shh, it's starting." Sam said, eating some of her pop-corn and was actually happy there will be a next time._

"I'd love to." Sam answered.

"Okay, first you need to finish your maths' exercice while I'm doing some little things and then, we go out and try to be agreed on a movie, deal ?"

"absolutely." Responded the teen.

About half and hour, Brooke and Sam were at a Dvd shop and they were trying to choice a film to watch on TV. Brooke wanted _Pretty woman_ and Sam prefered _Man in the attic._

"Come on Sam! I'm not in the mood to watch this film." Brooke complained.

"But you saw this film one hundred time!" she exclaimed, pointing at Brooke's dvd. "You know what ? I've got an idea." She added and Brooke waited for Sam to continue. "One of us close her eyes and pick a movie by guesswork. What do you say ?"

"Okay, why not..But who is going to close her eyes and look ridiculous ?" the 23 years old woman asked.

"You of course. You remember last time you wanted to choose a movie, here is your chance old lady." Sam said. Brooke didn't want to argue with her about this. So, she close her eyes and let Sam helped her walking through the shelves. After a minute or so, Brooke stopped and grabbed a dvd. It was _The Whole Nine Yards._ Both nodded in agreement_. I can't believe _**_this _**_actually worked_. Sam and Brooke thought.

Once they were at home, they put the film in the dvd player.

"Oh, we forgot some sweets!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have a better idea." Sam replied. Brooke looked at her suspiciously. Few minutes after, the teen went back with one plate in her hands. She gave it to Brooke.

"I know it's not sweeties but I figure that you can try that instead."

"And what is it ?" Brooke asked.

"It's a samapizza. I made it. If it can make you feel better, Haley already tried it and she didn't get sick or die so it is absolutely safe." The young girl joked. Brooke had a go and really liked it.

"That thing is really good Sam, we definitively should put more of sama-what ? in our list of food for the future."

"Samapizza, why everyone struggles with this simple name ? And yes, I agree with you."

Once the film finished, Brooke decided to talk to Sam finally.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a second please ?" the 23 years old woman, nervously asked.

"Yes, sure. What's up ?" the teen replied.

"It's about the adoption papers." She paused "I kind of think something is bothering you, and I believe it has to be with me, so I am just curious to know what is it ?" she reluctantly asked.

"Oh well..That's right. I've been thinking about this a lot lately and..there is something I can't explain because I don't get it." Brooke looked at her teen very carefully. She was worried. "okay, and maybe I can help ?" she offered.

Sam sighed. "Promise me you won't laugh at me or be mad, or.." but Sam couldn't finish her sentence because of Brooke. "Of course not!" she exclaimed truthfully which made Sam felt relieved.

"Okay then." The young girl took a deep breathe. "if I have to write advantages and reasons of why I should answer you yes, I could write plenty of them." She paused again. Brooke still looked at her intensely, waiting for the teen to continue. "But, if I were you, I couldn't write a single thing at all." Brooke was flabbergasted but relieved in a way because it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong so Sam wasn't mad at her actually. However, she still was confused by her foster daughter's words. _How can she think that way ? Of course I could write plenty of reasons explaining why I should have her in my life!_

"My point is you are 23 years old, you're young, you can have your own family with your own children, you have a successful career, you've got a great job, great friends, you've got an amazing life! My question is..why do you need me ? Why am I here for ? I am absolutely of no use." She explained very calmy and with all honesty, looking straight into Brooke's eyes. Brooke looked few minutes more at Sam. You could see in her eyes that Sam truly had no idea of her impact in Brooke's life and how much the teen meant to the young woman, which, somehow, tore the talented fashion designer's heart.

"Don't move." Brooke surprisingly told to Sam who didn't know what her foster mother was going to do. Brooke got up quickly and took some things out of her bag, then she disappeared behind the kitchen desk and came back to the sofa about two minutes later. Sam, during all that time, was watching Brooke acting weirdly and she frowned.

"ten." Brooke announced.

"What are you talking about Brooke ?" she asked.

"In two minutes, I've got ten reasons to want you in my life. I did a list." She said handed it to Sam, who took it. On a piece of paper, we could see written :

_talented_

_smart_

_lot sense of humour_

_sarcastic_

_lovable_

_kind_

_full of surprises_

_make people happier than ever_

_can't imagine life without_

_quickly become more than just a troubled teen to me._

Sam was touched by that list, but her answer was still missing..

"I appreciated that Brooke but..this list doesn't give me my answer. You don't need me because I am talented, smart or sarcastic." She paused and then made eyes'contact with Brooke still listening attentively to her. "What do you need that others than me can't give you ? why me ? what about you? I mean what do you get out of all of it ?" the teen asked.

"I see." Brooke announced. She sighed and thought quite a long time, not because she didn't have an answer but she needed time to formulate it properly. Then, she took a deep breathe and spoke. "Your love." She declared. "I spent all my life with a mother who doesn't love me. I always ask myself if I was good enough to do things or to become someone respectful. I desperately needed to feel useful so I tried my best to be a good friend. And then, I wanted more, I wanted to know if I was abble to be a mom, differently than mine of course. I wanted to feel the unconditional love a mother should have for her children. And I felt it. With you. Not at first to be completely honest. At first I cared about you but I didn't want to rush me into anything. I barely knew you but you've got something from day one I can't explain it. It didn't take me a long time before you became more than just an "exercice" if you see what I mean. And from that day I've started to feel that motherly thing, hidden in me but right there from the first time you moved in. Even if we just have 8 years of difference, that the way it is, the way I feel, every day, every single time. And I know I have a successful career, no problem with money, amazing friends and I love my job. But any of these things make me happier than this mom's feelings thing. That's what I need you, to feel it again. You make me feel happy, you make me feel I am good enough, useful, stronger and not that bad. You give me what I always beg for : someone I can trust and love no matter what." Brooke hold Sam's hands in hers. She had tears in her eyes but fought back to held them. As for Sam, she didn't know what to say or how to react. She didn't move at all and just said "okay. Thanks for given me my answer Brooke." She was still surpised by Brooke's speech. So, she decided to get up and finish her homework.

"I have to finish my homework, so.." she announced.

"Yes sure, I'm just going to prepare dinner anyway." Brooke informed.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. There are plenty of samapizza in the refrigerator. Haley asked me lately to make some samapizzas for the Scott family. Well, she didn't actually ask for it but..sort of. Anyway, immediately afterwards I decided to make some more for you and me. But if you want to eat something else feel free." Sam said.

"No, I think it's a very wonderful idea. I really like these samapizzas. Thanks for cooking." She responded.

"It's been a pleasure. See you later then." And Sam went to her room to work while Brooke was listening to the message she's got on her phone. That was Haley.

Instead of calling her friend back, she decided to send her a quick text.

"_Hi, sorry I didn't realise you've tried to call me. Anyway, I've got your message, thanks. _

_Sam and I have spoken recently. Now, we have to wait and see. She didn't give me her answer concerning the adoption papers yet. Shoudl I have to be worried about that ? Love, ._

_PS(1) : say to Jamie I can't wait to catch-up with him soon and of course, that I love him. _

_PS (2) : Don't cook anything for tomorrow at launch, the Scott family will have a samapizza's ._

**Here it is ! Sorry for the waiting but as you may notice it, this chapter was a bit longer than usual so,I hope you'll accept my apologies. Hope you enjoyed it ! please review! Thanks ! **


	21. Burying the hatchet

**Chapter 20 : Burying the hatchet **

**Thanks for your suggestion may92. I think you're righ, so I will include Victoria in this chapter! Enjoy! And thanks a lot everyone for your reviews!**

We were now in the middle of December. Sam went back to high school which pleased Haley. Victoria was in town again which didn't make Brooke happy unlike Sam.

Two days before, Victoria had received a text from the teen and she decided to come and visit her. The thing was, Sam "accidentally" omited to tell her foster mother about it.

Sam was standing at Brooke's bedroom door. "Hey Brooke, do you mind if I go out tonight ?" she asked.

Brooke looke-up at her teen. "Where are you going ? and with who ?" she instantaneously replied like a mother would have done.

Sam didn't have the time to answer that someone knocked on the front door. The teen grimaced. Brooke frowned. "with that person.." she responded nervously. Brooke got up and went to open the door without saying anything. When she opened the door she froze. _Tell me it's a joke._ She thought. She glanced at Sam and then at Victoria.

"Oh, I see. She didn't tell you, right?" Victoria said to Brooke.

"Nope." She answered, shaking her head.

"Are you crossed ?" Sam asked Brooke who sighed. "No." She answered a bit annoyed. "Well, don't stay there, come in and close the door, it's freezing outside." Brooke said to her mother who was greatly surprised. " Thank you Brooke." She replied politely.

"Where are you two going so early for a saturday morning ?" The 23 years old woman asked.

"I was thinking about a walk somewhere not too far." Victoria responded.

"Do you agree ?" Sam doubtfully asked to Brooke.

"Okay." She said sighing once again.

"Really ?" both Victoria and Sam excalimed which annoyed Brooke. "I said yes. Now get out of here both of you before I change my mind." She announced with a hidden smile. " Oh and Victoria, if something wrong happened, please call me that time." She gave a serious look at her mother who nodded in agreement. "Sure" she replied.

Then, Victoria and Sam were about to reach the front door and Brooke grabbed her mother by her arm. "It's your very last chance. Don't screw up with her." She threatened in a lower voice so that Sam couldn't hear.

"Thank you. I appreciated that second chance. I don't want to screw up with her and neither with you Brooke." She replied sincere.

Brooke somehow appreciated her honesty. She let go of her and went back to the kitchen.

(AT THE MALL)

"Okay, remain me again why you didn't give your answer to Brooke yet ?" Victoria asked sitting on a chair.

"I wanted to talk to you first." The teen announced and stopped playing nervously with her nodded. "and what can I do for you ?" she asked.

"You know Brooke since she was born, so you can help me. Do you honestly believe she needs me in her life ?" the teen asked a bit concerned.

"why do you ask me that ? You know my relationship with Brooke is like hell, I am not the one who knows my daughter the best." Victoria said.

"I know that and that's why I need your help. You won't back her up or anything and just tell me the truth that's why I wanted to have this conversation with you and not one of Brooke's friends. What's more, I know at first you didn't like me at all and you thought I was with Brooke for her money or something." She pointed out. Victoria looked at her quietly.

"I do think she needs you." She answered after a while. Sam was a bit surprised by her answer. Victoria noticed it and decided to speak. "Look, I am hanging-out with a 15 years old teenager who lives with my daughter and I kind of like being with you. So if me - the woman living with a big hole in her heart like Brooke could have said - can feel even if it is only a bit of affection for you, I can easily imagine what the woman with the biggest heart in the world – who is Brooke by the way – must feel for you."

Sam was amazed. _Did she really do that ? I mean complimented Brooke or am I dreaming ?_

"Don't be so shocked please! You make me feel uncomfortable." Victoria retorted.

"Sorry but it's a bit...unusual to hear that from you." She paused and then she spoke again. "I always know you love her otherwise why did you want to work with her when you can have so many others companies ? " Sam teased causing Victoria to roll her eyes. Victoria hated when Sam was being such a smart-ass.

"Whatever." She replied.

(AT HALEY'S)

"Oh hi Brooke! It's good to see you! Where is Sam I thought she was coming too ?" Haley asked her friend, opening the door.

"Hi, it's good to see you too. And no, Sam isn't with me because she is with Victoria." She responded with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Oh I see. You still don't like the fact your mother and Sam are, well...friends." Haley commented.

"No it's not the fact they're getting along which annoys me, well not completely anyway, but I don't want Victoria to turn Sam against me, you know? She has always wanted people I love the most to be away from me. I don't want her to give some speech or anything to Sam saying crazy things about me in order to put Sam off." Brooke explained, concerned.

"You know, I'm not sure Victoria wants to put Sam off she seems to really appreciate that girl. In my opinion she might be favorable for the adoption." Haley said.

"Maybe..I don't know. Anyway, what do you absolutely want me to come right now ?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yeah, that's right! I have an idea which popped up in my head last night. I talked with Nathan and we both agree on the fact that can be pretty cool." Haley announced very excited which made Brooke laughed.

"Okay, care to share ?" she asked.

" What do you say about my family and yours having one week of holiday in a chalet for Christmas ?" she asked enthusiastically.

"That will be great but.." Brooke started to say. "No but." Haley cut her friend short. " I already have the chalet, the snow is right there waiting for us, I just need you to say yes." Haley declared. Brooke smiled. "Let me one minute." She said and Haley nodded in agreement. Brooke texted Sam.

_Hey missy! Fancy a week in a chalet with the Scott family for Christmas ?_Brooke sent.

_Can be fun. _The teen texted back.

"I think I have to say yes then." Brooke spoke to Haley who was completely thrilled with her plan. "Awesome! Can't wait !" she exclaimed.

(LATER AT BROOKE'S)

The young woman was searching her keys door in her bag when she saw a person's shadow causing her to looked-up.

"Victoria ?" she asked.

"Hi Brooke. I brought Sam home-and safe- I was leaving." She explained.

"Wait." Brooke stopped her. Victoria didn't expect that. Brooke neither. She didn't really know why she called her out. "What did you guys do ?" she asked.

"We went to the mall but didn't shop. We talked and chilled out, that it." She answered.

"Chill out ? Wow. I didn't even know you knew that expression. It is so...not you." Brooke commented. Victoria let escape a laugh. " Yes I know. Sam kind of turned me into it."

Brooke laughed. " I should have figured it out sooner." She announced. Both were smiling which was rare but mostly very weird.

"She's a good kid." Victoria said breaking the silence.

"Yes she is." Brooke replied, with some anxiety in her voice. Victoria noticed it. "You know she loves you. There is no doubt about it." She said trying to confort her daughter. Brooke didn't say anything, she just looked-up at her mother who was studying her face carefully. She didn't know why, but Brooke felt the need to speak to her, which was completely insane to her. "I'm scared." She confessed after a while with a crackle in her voice.

"I know, but don't." Victoria responded. "We talked a lot about you, you know? And today we were talking about the adoption." She said trying to catch her daughter's attention which has worked.

"Really ? she told you ?" Brooke asked a bit worried.

"No. She was asking questions about you. She wanted to have someone else's opinion I guess, someone kind of external at the all situation. Someone who knows you but is not often –or hardly ever in my case- standing up for you. " Her mother answered walking towards the young woman. Brooke didn't know how to react or what to respond. Instead, she just let all her fears out and cried in front of her mum who immediately wrapped her daughter giving her a hug. The hug she always has wished for.

"Sshh. It's going to be okay Brooke. She was sort of lost in her thoughts lately but you'll get your answer soon, very soon I promise and I'm sure it's going to be a positive one. Okay ?" she said, placing both of her hands on Brooke checks causing both of the women to look in each other eyes.

"Okay." Her daughter answered taking a deep breathe. She didn't know what happened to her mother but she decided not to argue and she was curious to see where this strange situation was going to be.

"Good. Now, dry these tears and go to your house and say hello to your daughter." Victoria ordered. The 23 years old woman nodded like if she was a child. "I love you Brooke." Victoria said, surprising Brooke and herself.

"What ?" Brooke asked frowning. Victoria was a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry for ?" Brooke asked.

"I don't think it's fair to tell you I love you after all I did to you, so I apologize for that because I don't want you to be angry tonight." Victoria explained. Indead Brooke was furious inside, _how dare she telling me that! She's been a nightmare, a horrible mother all my life! But...why am crying ?_ Victoria hugged Brooke again, holding her broken-daughter tight in her arms. Instead of being angry and pushed her mother back, she just let her be a mother for the first time of her life.

"Do you know how much I wanted this ?" Brooke asked sobbing. Victoria didn't say anything, maybe because she felt too guilty or ashamed to reply. She rested her head on Brooke's and rocked her backwards and fordwards like if she was a child again. Brooke didn't fight back she let her mother soothed her enjoying this unique moment but both knew it wouldn't change a thing at their relationship. They knew they let their guard down and buried the hatchet only for **one night, that night.**

**Okay guys, please review and tell me what you think of it ! Bye! **


	22. It's time to face the music

**Chapter 21 : it's time to face the music**

**Okay guys, here it is! My last chapter – or maybe not, I don't know yet – I hope you'll like it. Thanks for all the readers and your reviews. It's been so nice to be read by you. I have few ideas for next chapters but I need to know if you guys are interested or not. Otherwise I think this chapter can be a good end for this story. Tell me what you think !**

The Scott and Davis' family arrived in a beautiful chalet two days ago. They all were amazed by how wonderful it looked. It was placed in the middle of nowhere, by the windows you could see a vast snow-covered forest with thousands of fir trees. Sam and Jamie were the most impressed by that sight. Jamie never saw such a lot of snow and Sam merely loved snow. She was so pleased to be there. She was one of those persons who thinks that Christmas without snow isn't really Christmas. She was full of gratitude, and she exactly knew how to thank both Haley and Brooke for that special holiday.

On the first night in the chalet, they did a chimney fire and they all sat down in the living room on a big carpet and they decided to play two little games. The first game consisted in mimicing. They had to be by pairs. Haley played with Brooke and Sam with Jamie. However, Jamie played also with his father because of the odd number. What's more, Jamie was only five years old so he didn't know that much about movies or celebreties. And Brooke was just bad at miming so, they all agree on the fact each team was fair. They played this first game to win the best bedroom in the chalet. Indeed, it had an enormous kitchen and living-room, two very nice bathrooms and only one big bedroom. So the deal was simple. The winner of the game won the bedroom, the others teams, had to sleep on a fold-out sofa. Hopefully it wasn't that bad and contained quite a lot of space.

(PAST)

"Okay..I know! I know! You are...come on! What his name ?.. you are Justin Bieber !" Brooke exclaimed. However, Haley sighed and decided to stop her movements.

"Seriously Brooke ?" Both Sam and Haley said. The young woman seemed confused. "What ? Am I wrong ?" she asked.

To help Brooke guessing the one Haley had to imitate, she changed her hair and tried to have a lock, like a fringe falling on her forehead. Then she tried to alter her appearance by opening a little bit more her top and bringing down her pants a bit to look like a teenager. Then when she thought Brooke had understood she was a teenager with a brown lock, she started walking. At that time she was pretty sure Brooke could have guessed who she was. But obviously not.

"Thanks a lot Brooke." Sam commented. Brooke was more than confused. "What did I do ?" she exclaimed.

"I was Sam, Brooke! If I had to be Justin Bieber, I would have started singing, not walking !" Haley responded a bit overwhelmed. Brooke burst out laughing. She understood why Sam was upset. "I'm so sorry Sam." She said, with tears in her eyes caused by her roar of laughter. With hindsight Brooke understood the all miming thing. _Oh right, a teenage girl walking. But Haley didn't seem to run away unlike Sam..Of course! I am so naive! She was walking because of Sam's name! Oh boy, we are not going to win this bedroom after all..._she thought.

The game last half an hour. Sam and Jamie won the competition with a pretty high score. The adults were kind of astonished by how easy it seemed for Jamie and Sam to make understand the other who they were causing Haley and mostly Brooke to exclaimed, sometimes : "_It is unfair!" _Or "_It's impossible you're cheating!"_

However, even if Sam won the game, she had to sleep with the losing-team. Indeed, Nathan desperately wanting to sleep in the big bed, used some infallible arguments.

"Hey Jamie. I was in your team too. So, I think I have a right to be in the bedroom too." He said.

"It's a big bedroom but the bed is only for two people." Jamie replied.

"So you have to make a choice then. With who you wish to sleep ?" Nathan asked.

"Oh Jeez, it is unfair. You know he's going to pick you." Sam said. Nathan smiled.

"I want to sleep with daddy!" Jamie exclaimed very excited. He's missed his dad since Nathan started playing slamball. So Jamie and every one in the room knew, it was a great opportunity for them to catch-up and stuff.

"Sorry Sam." Jamie said to his friend.

"No problem, don't worry. I won anyway so.." Sam teased causing Brooke and Haley to playfully slap her on her arm.

After the first game they all settled in their room, and put their pyjamas on. Then they met again in the spacious living-room, sitting down, forming a circle. They were ready for the next and final game. The aim was simple too. A question is read and each person has to answer giving an explanation.

"Okay let's start the game." Brooke said, taking a card and reading. " What was your unreasonable dream during your childhood ?" she added.

It was Nathan's turn first. "I guess I wanted my mom and dad to fall in love again because they lived together but didn't love each other, there were load of arguing I'd like not to hear." He answered. Haley sadly smiled at him. Then, it was Jamie's turn. " It is quite difficult to answer because I am still in my childhood." He said perplexed. Every one laughed. _This kid was smart._

"Then what is your unreasonable dream ?" Haley asked with a lot of kindness in her voice. Jamie thought about it for a while and then he said : "I want to be Sam's brother! Because she is my friend and I really like her." the grown-up laughed again. _Very smart._

"You want to be my brother but you don't want me to sleep with you." Sam said sounding outraged, but every one knew she was just kidding that why they let escape a laugh.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn now." Haley said. "I know it is completely weird, but when I was little I dreamed to have a gigantic town model. I was seeing myself walking through this scaled-down and very large town. Don't give me these looks, I told you it was going to be strange. Oh, I don't really can explain why. I guess it would have been an amazing feeling to walk in the middle of an nonexistent city and heard nothing else but silence." Haley defended. They all nodded.

"I wanted to make my mom proud of me. And I wanted her to love me." Brooke said. " Because she was the only parent I actually had." She added. Haley sadly smiled at her. "Anyway, it's your turn Sam."

"Okay. Hum...it's maybe a little bit of a cliché, but I wanted to change the world." She announced.

"Why ?" Nathan asked, causing every one to look at the teen again.

"Because I..hum." she paused. " I wasn't that kind of girl who dreamed you know. I mean I didn't believe in dreams at all. But I'd have loved to change my life even if I didn't believe in it. So, I wanted the world to change to help me actually. Because if people would have decided to change, perhaps my life would have changed as well and the one of every kid who was scared to dream of it too." She confessed.

Few minutes passe until Haley spoke. "Well it's late, I think it's time to say goodnight and go to bed." She informed.

"I agree." Sam exclaimed, getting up.

Nathan followed Jamie in the bedroom and the girls unfold the sofa to get the bed ready. Once they have done with it, they sliped between the sheets. Brooke was in the middle and both Haley and Sam were on the sides. They were too tired to speak, so they quickly fell asleep.

(PRESENT)

We were now on Christmas' Eve. Sam and Jamie have played a lot behind the chalet in an old barn during the week where the adults were strictly forbidden to enter.

It had stopped snowing so they all decided to go out and enjoyed sledging and making snowmen even if Haley was in the big cooking-thing to get everything ready for tonight and the next day, with the help of everyone else too.

Sam made an enormous snowman for Jamie, he was taller and bigger than her. It had amazed both Jamie and the adults.

"Wow. I didn't know you were able to build such a huge thing." Brooke said pointing at the snowman.

"Yeah. It is one of my hidden talent." She responded.

"your hidden talent ?" Haley asked oddly. Sam looked at her and nodded. "You'll find another one later tonight." She informed sounding mysterious winking at Jamie. Haley suspiciously stared at the teen then at her boy. Suddenly she received a snowball in her back. She turned to face her aggressor it was Nathan who was innoncently smiling. You easily can imagine that a snowball fight has started with everyone involved.

They had such a good time. Sam particularly enjoyed throwing snowballs at Brooke. And Brooke had trouble catching Sam. But, once they went inside, Brooke desperately wanted her revenge. Sam was already in her "normal" clothes and Brooke was still wearing her scarf, coat and her snow boots.

So, she discreetly took some jam in her hand from the fridge and she walked forward the teen. She was just behind her and was ready to spread the jam on Sam's face but unfortunately for Brooke, Sam heard her and quickly turned to face her, catching Brooke's hand so that her foster mother's hand touched her own face. Then, Sam quickly ran away from Brooke who didn't take long before chasing her. Sam decided to leave the chalet and she started runing in the snow.

_Ha ha! You made a big mistake Sam! _Brooke thought.

She followed her outside and cried. "Sam you have two options : the first one is you can come back here and I'll deal with you or, you can keep runing away in the freezing cold and get yourself sick to death because, unlike me, you are not wearing appropriate clothes for being in the snow."

"I won't give up." Sam shouted back.

"Neither do I." Brooke mumbled as she began to run faster and faster. The problem was she dropped the jam while she was running but it didn't matter she still could grab Sam and think about another punishment. Then she caught up Sam, causing the girls to fall in the snow sides by sides. Brooke quickly moved so that she was on the top of the girl and she sat on her.

"Finally." She said triumphant. Sam tried to struggle against Brooke but her attempt failed.

"Okay let me go." She said.

"Oh no, not yet young lady." Brooke said before starting to tickle the teen in the neck.

"Oh no, please don't! That's unfair you know I can't resist to that!" she announced, laughing.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." Brooke replied. But, suddenly, Sam managed to turn over and she was now on the top of Brooke. Instead of getting her own back she said: "Yes."

Brooke looked at her confused. "Yes what ?" she asked. Sam looked straight into her eyes. "If your offer is still valid, I would love to become your daughter, officially." She responded.

Brooke's heart kind of stop. She couldn't speak, she stared at the teen who was waiting for a reaction of her and she rapidly wrapped her 15 years-old girl in her arms, hugging her tight, causing Sam to completely lie down on Brooke. The new mother had some tears in her eyes.

"Can't breathe." Sam complained. Brooke let her go. Once they both were on their own two feet, Brooke hugged Sam again. She couldn't stop smiling.

"There is one condition though." Sam announced.

Brooke looked at her. "what is it ?" she asked a bit worried.

"I know Peyton is your best friend and I also know you have to give a name for my godmother on the adoption papers but if you don't mind I'd prefer Haley to fill that box." She explained.

Brooke smiled at her daughter. "Of course I agree with that. Now, let's go inside you must be frozen !" she pointed out. And Sam nodded in agreement.

That night, on Christmas' Eve, Brooke announced to her friend the good news.

"No way! Congratulations girls!" Haley exclaimed excited.

"Wait! Wait, wait.. It's not completely all fixed and done actually." Sam informed, quickly glancing at Brooke who nodded.

"Why not ? what's wrong ?" Haley asked worried. She was so happy for them.

" It's depend on you." Sam announced. Haley was kind of shocked. "Me ?" she asked in disbelief.

" As you may know, I need to have a godmother to make the adoption papers complete. And I was wondering if you w..." Sam didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed happily nodding her head few times to reinforce her enjoyment.

"So you agree to be my godmother ? Because don't feel you have to I mean if you pr.." once again Sam was cut short by Haley.

"Are you kidding me ? No way someone else is going to steal **_my_** goddaughter." She said, walking towards the teen to hug her. "Do you know how much and how long I wanted you in my arms for ?" she asked the teen still hugging her. Haley had some tears in her eyes as well as Brooke. Sam hugged her teacher-friend-aunt-godmother back. She was relieved.

"Sam it's ready! " jamie exclaimed, joining the rest of the group. Sam let go of his mother.

"Great. Thanks Jamster." She answered.

"Wait, what is ready ?" Haley and Brooke asked.

"Well, I told you earlier that you'll find another hidden talent. It's time to show you." Sam announced looking at her godmother. The adults followed the kids in the old barn behind the chalet.

"Ready ?" Sam asked before opening the front door. Haley nodded.

Once she entered, Haley gaped. _That is why they stayed forever in that barn. _She thought.

Indeed, in front of her there was a giantess cardboard town. Everything was painted perfectly. It was all made with some old boxes like cereal's boxes for example, covering the entire floor. It was the coolest town she'd never seen. The traffic lights and lights in general coming out from building's windows and shops were shining thank to tinsel. On the wall of the barn there were two messages left. One was from her son and the other one from her goddaughter. It said : "I helped Sam with her idea, I love you, Jamie Lucas Scott." The second one was : "Hope it will finally help your unreasonable dream to become true. Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Okay guys. It's all done! Please review, tell me what do you think of it and of my story in general too! Thanks a lot! Hope you had good fun with it. (I had ^^)**


	23. AN : information

**AN** : Hi guys, I would like to thank you **all **for your comments, for having followed this story since the begining and ignoring my spelling&grammar mistakes **! I greatly appreciated that.**

I'm a bit busy with my work **but** I do have some ideas for this story.

So what I'm going to do is to write few chapters and see where it's going and if I thing it's worth a try, then I'll update DOMESTIC ROWS. Or, if I think it's not really following the previous chapters, I might create another story. Don't know yet, but I found myself enjoying writing for myself and for **YOU**, so if you have any suggestion, please feel absolutely free !

**THANK YOU !**

LgioLondon.


	24. AN

**Hi guys ! I told you a long time ago I would make the following story of "Domestic Rows" or another story, remember ? Well, I've decided to keep my promise ! That's why there will be soon a new story called "Barriers to Happiness" ! (I'm still working on it). Can't tell you exactly when but it shouldn't be too long...and Happy New Year ! :) **


End file.
